Die Kunst des Krieges
by Sol Deande
Summary: In den Tiefen des Outer Rim stößt die Todesschwadron unter Darth Vader auf eine für das Imperium äußerst brisante Information. Darth Vaders POV, ein OC an seiner Seite. Die Zeit zwischen Yavin und Hoth, aus imperialer Perspektive.
1. Epilog I und II

_Vorwort der Autorin__:_

_Ja ich weiß *g*, die ersten paar Kapitel dieses Teils waren __vor ewigen Zeiten__ schon mal online. Jetzt, 2 Kinder und einen Umbau später wird es Zeit, die revidierte Fassung in kompletter Form zu bringen._

_2 Sachen im Vorfeld:_

_Das ist von A-Z __keine__ Geschichte in der es um Liebesbeziehungen zu Star Wars Charakteren geht (auch wenn Teile davon sich situationsbedingt auf den ersten Blick lesen, als könnte es auf diese Schiene hinauslaufen) Ich denke es ist fair diese Warnung anzubringen, damit keine Erwartungen diesbezüglich enttäuscht werden._

_2) Zwischen der ursprünglichen Fassung deren Konzept ich vor Jahren niedergelegt habe und dieser revidierten Fassung, hat sich das EU enorm erweitert. In Bereichen die auch in dieser Geschichte eine maßgebliche Rolle spielen. _

_Aus dramaturgischen Gründen möchte ich so nah wie möglich am offiziellen Canon bleiben. Daher muss ich Geschehnisse und Zusammenhänge, die ich mir vor Jahren mangels offizieller Info aus den Fingern saugen musste und die heute durch Spiele, Comics, Bücher allegmein bekannt sind überarbeiten und entsprechend anpassen._

_Das erfordert eine Menge Recherchearbeit und zusätzlichen Text. Ich werde daher eher langsam updaten. _

_Trotzdem hoffe ich ihr habt wenigstens halb so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben._

_lg _

_Sol_

**Die Kunst des Krieges**

Wenn du den Feind und dich selbst kennst, brauchst du den Ausgang von hundert Schlachten nicht zu fürchten.

Wenn du dich selbst kennst, doch nicht den Feind, wirst du für jeden Sieg, den du erringst eine Niederlage erleiden.

Wenn du weder den Feind noch dich selbst kennst, wirst du in jeder Schlacht unterliegen.

(Sun Tzu, Die Kunst des Krieges)

**Prolog I:**

Weiß.

So erschien sie anfangs immer.

Makelloses, strahlendes Weiß.

Die unverletzte Aura eines Menschen, ehe er mit der Kraft seines Geistes über den Rahmen seiner materiellen Existenz hinaus nach ihr griff und damit begann, langsam die Lebenskraft aus einem Körper zu pressen.

Das in seinen Helm eingebaute audiovisuelle System lieferte, zusammen mit den Gehörimplantaten in seinen Innenohren, eine perfekte Umsetzung der Schallwellen seiner realen Umgebung. In Vaders geistiger Wahrnehmung wurde aber das erstickte Röcheln und Gurgeln, Ausdruck des qualvoll langsamen Sterbens zu seinen Füssen, vollkommen überlagert von dem schrillen, mentalen Schrei des Mannes.

Ein Schrei, den nur er vernehmen konnte, denn von allen Seelen die sich mit ihm auf diesem Schiff befanden, hatte allein er Zugang zur Macht und seinen Opfern gelang es üblicherweise nicht, ihrer Todesqual in der realen Welt hörbaren Ausdruck zu verleihen. Nicht, wenn er es nicht ausdrücklich erlaubte.

Das Individuum, das sich zu seinen Füßen wand, war keine Ausnahme.

Er öffnete seine eiserne Umklammerung ein wenig, nur ganz wenig, um die pulsierende Kälte der dunklen Seite der Macht noch ein wenig länger zu genießen, ehe er die Lebenskraft seines Opfers gnädig auf eine Ebene herabgleiten ließ, von der es keine Rückkehr mehr auf diese Daseinsebene geben würde.

Aus purer Langeweile hielt er die Lebenskraft des Sterbenden noch einige Sekunden lang aufrecht, ehe er die letzten Funken dieses jämmerlichen Daseins wie absterbende Asche in der Luft verglimmen ließ.

Nicht länger abgelenkt von Vorgängen, die sich allein in seiner mentalen Welt abspielten, richtete der dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach außen, in die reale Welt die ihn umgab.

Eine reale Welt, die ihn mit perfekter Stille willkommen hieß. Einer Stille, die in krassem Gegensatz zur regen Betriebsamkeit stand, die üblicherweise auf der Brücke seines Schiffes herrschte und die darüber hinwegtäuschte, wie viele Menschen sich wirklich gerade um ihn herum befanden.

Menschen, die das Schauspiel einer Hinrichtung in den Arenen des Imperators aus sicherer Distanz wahrscheinlich mit Amüsement und ausgelassener Erheiterung zur Kenntnis genommen hätten. Die unmittelbare körperliche Nähe zu einem übermächtigen Henker, war allerdings etwas völlig anderes.

Im Moment schienen alle den Atem anzuhalten, um nur ja keine Aufmerksamkeit in ihre Richtung zu lenken. Es gab auch keinen einzigen Menschen um ihn herum, der es gewagt hätte ihn anzublicken.

Vader nahm die Reaktion seiner Mannschaft auf das Schauspiel, das er ihnen gerade geboten hatte, mit einem seltenen Anflug an Erheiterung zur Kenntnis. Die ganze Angelegenheit würde den unter der Hand verbreiteten Gerüchten über sein persönliches Gefahrenpotential neue Nahrung geben.

Eine derartig extreme Disziplinierungsmaßnahme erfüllte aber immer auch einen gewissen Zweck. Die ohnehin zufriedenstellende Effizienz seiner Mannschaft würde sich in den nächsten Wochen maßgeblich steigern. Die Zahl der Versetzungsgesuche allerdings auch.

Nun, diese Verluste waren zu verschmerzen, denn es gab genug Chargen die darauf brannten, unter ihm dienen und an seiner dunklen Glorie teilhaben zu dürfen.

Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete das gesenkte Gesicht des Offiziers, der unmittelbar neben ihm stand. Ein Netz feinster Blutspritzer überzog das Gesicht und die Uniform des Mannes. Das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern verdeutlichte, dass der Mann alle Kraft aufbieten musste, um neben ihm stehen zu bleiben und seinen Fluchtreflex unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ein Blick auf die vor ihm liegenden Überreste seines Opfers sagte Vader auch warum.

Obwohl er die Macht sehr genau dosieren konnte, entglitt ihm bisweilen ein wenig die Kontrolle, wenn er es sich erlaubte in ihrer dunklen, machtvollen Präsenz zu schwelgen. Dann konnte sogar ihn die Effizienz überraschen, mit der die dunkle Seite einen Körper vernichten konnte, der ihren ungezügelten Launen auch nur für wenige Augenblicke ausgesetzt worden war.

Nun, der Putztrupp würde jedenfalls geraume Zeit beschäftigt sein.

Vaders schwere Schritte hallten durch den Raum, als er ohne besondere Eile die Brücke und die auf ihr herrschende, entsetzte Spannung, hinter sich ließ.

Prolog II

„Sie sind einer der Besten Abgänge ihres Jahrgangs, und ehrgeizig, wie mir ihre Ausbilder versichert haben."

Der vorgesetzte Offizier lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und schloss damit die Distanz etwas, die der massive Schreibtisch zwischen ihm und seinem Gegenüber aufbaute. Seinen abschätzenden Blick hatte er auf die Person gerichtet, die da mit jugendlicher Unbekümmertheit vor ihm saß, randvoll mit all den trügerischen Ambitionen und Illusionen, die nur ein ausgezeichneter Abschluss bei einem Neuling erwecken konnte.

„Der Imperator hätte eine besondere Verwendung für sie, wenn sie bereit wären auch einen etwas unkonventionellen Aufstieg innerhalb des imperialen Heeres in Betracht zu ziehen."

Nicht umsonst war der Offizier seit langer Zeit mit Fragen personeller Natur betraut. Seine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und seine im Lauf der Jahre erworbene, nicht unbeträchtliche Menschenkenntnis hatten ihn in diese einflussreiche Position aufsteigen lassen. Eine Position die er sehr gewissenhaft ausfüllte und die ihm von Zeit zu Zeit sogar die Aufmerksamkeit allerhöchster Kreise einbrachte, wenn es darum ging, einen Posten mit besonderem Anforderungsprofil zu besetzen.

Er konnte die Gedankengänge des frischgebackenen Ensign _(=Fähnrich)_ beinahe lesen, so deutlich erkannte der geschulte Beobachter in ihm jede noch so unbewusste Reaktion auf sein Angebot.

Der potentielle Kandidat war zweifellos überrascht über die Tatsache, dass ein vorgesetzter Offizier es für nötig erachtet hatte, persönlich Erkundigungen einzuholen. Eine unübliche Vorgehensweise, die allerdings keine unangebrachte Selbstüberschätzung in dem Ensign zur Folge hatte, lediglich deutlich sichtbaren Argwohn.

Ausgezeichnet.

Die wache Intelligenz seines Gegenübers und das so offensichtliche Fehlen von Arroganz erfreuten den Offizier insgeheim und hielten sein Interesse aufrecht. Eine andere Reaktion hätte unvermeidlich einige höfliche Plattitüden und ein schnelles Ende des Gesprächs nach sich gezogen. So aber tauchte immerhin die Möglichkeit auf, vielleicht hier die richtige Person für den zu besetzenden Posten gefunden zu haben.

„Ich bin ausgebildet worden um zu dienen, Lieutenant Colonel. Was immer mir für eine Aufgabe zugedacht worden ist, ich werde meine Pflicht erfüllen."

Die leidenschaftslose Art in welcher der Ensign ihm diese stupide Formel präsentierte, hätte ihm an anderer Stelle durchaus einen Verweis einbringen können. In Anbetracht der gegebenen Umstände bestätigte sich dadurch aber lediglich die erste Einschätzung des Offiziers, einen ruhigen und vorsichtig agierenden Charakter vor sich zu haben.

Eine wichtige Entscheidung kam auf den Ensign zu und ganz offensichtlich wollte er sich nicht durch eine vorschnelle emotionale Reaktion in seiner Entscheidungsfreiheit selbst beschränken.

_Durchaus nachvollziehbar_, stellte der Offizier für sich fest. Fern davon, den Ensign ob seines indifferenten Tonfalls zu rügen, antwortete er deshalb mit der Andeutung echter Erheiterung in seiner Stimme,

„Seien sie nicht zu voreilig. Die Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht könnte sie in diesem Fall mehr kosten als sie zu geben bereit sind."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er den vor sich liegenden Aktenordner, reichte ihn seinem Gegenüber und gab ihm genügend Zeit, um das Anforderungsprofil genau zu studieren. Um sich nicht dem Verdacht auszusetzen, den Kandidaten allzu offensichtlich zu beobachten, ließ er in der Zwischenzeit seinen Blick langsam über die kleinen und großen Gegenstände auf seinem Schreibtisch wandern und beschäftigte sich schließlich oberflächlich mit dem vor ihm ausgebreiteten Aktenmaterial.

Als der Ensign wieder zu ihm hochblickte, konnte der Lieutenant Colonel ein innerliches Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Der anfänglich unterschwellige Argwohn des Neulings war mittlerweile einer geradezu greifbaren Alarmbereitschaft gewichen.

„Warum ist gerade dieser Posten frei geworden."

„Der letzte Adjutant hat nicht entsprochen."

Ein kurzes, aber betretenes Schweigen zwischen beiden Parteien folgte diesen Worten.

„Und warum glauben sie, dass ausgerechnet ich diese Position überleben könnte?"

Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, aber es war ohnehin an der Zeit, die ganze Angelegenheit ein wenig voranzutreiben. Deshalb beschloss der Lieutenant Colonel wieder besseres Wissen, den Ensign ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Der Name ihres Vaters hat immer noch einen gewissen Klang im Imperium. Trotz allem."

_Ja, trotz allem. _

Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, traf der Sarkasmus seiner Worte ihr Ziel genau, aber der Ensign machte eine löbliche und durchaus erfolgreiche Anstrengung seine persönlichen Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Kerzengerade aufgerichtet, mit durchgedrücktem Rücken, blickte er den Offizier geradeheraus an, lediglich die Andeutung eines Vorwurfs in seinem Blick.

„Würden sie mir eine Frage erlauben, Lieutenant Colonel?"

„Fragen sie."

„Ich bin doch nicht ihre erste Wahl, nicht wahr?"

Der so Angesprochene konnte nicht umhin den Schneid zu bewundern, mit welcher der Frischling gerade zum Gegenangriff übergegangen war. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sich der Kandidat damit nicht gerade selber aus dem Auswahlverfahren geschossen hatte, aber zumindest eine ehrliche Antwort hatte er sich verdient.

„Nein, aber alle anderen vor ihnen haben diskret abgelehnt und angesichts des persönlichen Risikos eine konventionelle Laufbahn vorgezogen."

Der Ensign bedachte den vorgesetzten Offizier mit einem Blick, als würde er an dessen geistiger Gesundheit zweifeln.

„Und mir muten sie zu, dieses Risiko zu tragen."

„Ich mute ihnen gar nichts zu. Es ist allein ihre Entscheidung,"

Das beiläufige Schulterzucken hatte den Zweck, das vorgeschobene Desinteresse des Offiziers zu unterstreichen, ehe er nachsetzte,

„Sie dürfen auch ablehnen ohne nachteilige Konsequenzen für ihre berufliche Laufbahn befürchten zu müssen. Ein Privileg, das den potentiellen Anwärtern ausdrücklich zugestanden worden ist. Neben einigen besonderen Vergünstigungen natürlich."

„Vergünstigungen?"

Der Lieutenant Colonel richtete sich abrupt auf, zeigte aber ansonsten mit keiner Regung, dass er bei den Gesprächen mit den anderen Kandidaten, selten bis zu diesem Punkt vorgedrungen war.

„Nun ja. Das betrifft vor allem Rang und Bezahlung. Wenn sie sich einverstanden erklären werden sie sofort in den Rang eines Lieutnants erhoben und bekommen darüber hinaus das Vierfach der für diese Charge übliche Salär. Außerdem besteht die Option auf eine Rangerhebung bis zum Grad eines Majors."

Der Lieutenant Colonel ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, ehe er eisenhart nachsetzte,

„Das ist wesentlich mehr, als sie persönlich jemals hätten erwarten dürfen."

„Mein Abschluss an der Akademie war ausgezeichnet, mein Führungszeugnis tadellos...."

„Sicher ein Faktum, aber eines das bei einem Handicap wie dem ihren bei der Besetzung höherrangiger Posten bestenfalls als irrelevant eingestuft werden dürfte."

Obwohl der Ensign das Kinn in einer spontanen gefühlsmäßigen Reaktion angriffslustig vorstreckte, verkniff er sich eine entsprechende Erwiderung. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn beide wussten sehr genau, dass diese Aussage keinesfalls übertrieben war.

Interessiert beobachtete der Offizier den inneren Kampf, der da vor ihm gerade ausgefochten wurde: das Abwägen zwischen der Loyalität sich selber und den eigenen lebenswichtigen Interessen gegenüber und der greifbaren Möglichkeit der Sache zu dienen, der sich der junge Mensch da vor ihm, mit Haut und Haaren verschrieben hatte.

In einem wie es schien, letzten Aufbäumen, gegen das selbstauferlegte Diktat von Loyalität und Pflicht, schien der Ensign schließlich einen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma gefunden zu haben und stieß beinahe enthusiastisch hervor,

„Was ist, wenn ER mich ablehnt?"

Mit routinierter Härte ließ der Offizier den Hauch an Mitleid, den er plötzlich für sein Gegenüber empfand, wirkungslos an sich abgleiten. Zur Schau gestellte Empathie half niemandem. Er hatte seine Pflicht zu erfüllen wie alle anderen auch, jeder auf seine Art. Seine Aufgabe lag nicht darin sich Gedanken über das unabwendbare Schicksal anderer kleiner Rädchen zu machen. Er war hier, damit gewisse Dinge reibungslos ablaufen konnten.

„ER hat sie aus einer ganzen Liste von Vorschlägen persönlich ausgesucht."

Im Grunde genommen war die Entscheidung bereits gefallen. Von allen potentiellen Kandidaten war dieser hier der vielversprechendste, der passendste, gemessen an den Anforderungen die gestellt worden waren. Mit dem Instinkt und der Berufserfahrung vieler Jahre erkannte der Offizier, dass sein Gegenüber nur einen Hauch davon entfernt war, dem Angebot zuzustimmen.

Familie war eine machtvolle Institution. Der Ensign würde seine Entscheidung nicht aus idealistischer Begeisterung für das System oder persönlicher Geltungssucht treffen, wohl aber aus einem außerordentlich stark entwickelten Bewusstsein für Pflicht und Loyalität heraus.

Der Rest würde lediglich eine Formalität sein.

Bereits innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage würde der Ensign an die entsprechende Behörde überstellt und nach dem üblichen Durchlauf durch die Mühlen der Bürokratie, sowie einem ausführlichen Gesundheitsscheck, auf direktem Weg zur imperialen Thronwelt sein.

Es war wirklich Zeit, diese Farce zu beenden.

„Es hat gewisse Leute eine Menge gekostet um ihren Namen auf diese Liste zu setzen."

Das Mienenspiel des Ensign ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon hatte, _was genau_ es diese gewissen Leute gekostet hatte, ihm diese Möglichkeit zu verschaffen.

***

Wenige Minuten später lehnte sich der Lieutenant Colonel in seinem bequemen Sessel zurück, nur dem äußeren Anschein nach mit sich selbst zufrieden.

Sein selten benutztes Gewissen krümmte sich bei dem Gedanken an die Art und Weise, in der er sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung dazu benutzt hatte, die persönliche Entscheidung eines anderen Menschen zu manipulieren.

_Laut Anforderungsprofil sollte der Ensign doch in der Lage sein, diesen Posten ausreichend lange zu überleben_... versuchte er sich selber zu beruhigen, _aber_... so meldete sich sein Realitätssinn mit fatalistischer Gewissheit... _sehr wahrscheinlich ist es nicht._


	2. Kapitel 1

_DAS Kapitel erfordert tatsächlich noch einmal meinen Senf, denn ich würde mich ja sogar selber des Plagiats beschuldigen, wenn ich nicht so genau wüsste, dass ich die ersten 3 Absätze geschrieben habe, lang bevor ich Michael Reeves: Der Schattenjäger lesetechnisch aufgearbeitet habe. _

_Jedesmal, wenn dieses Kapitel vor dem on steht, stehen ich und mein Bauch vor derselben Frage: soll ich umändern oder nicht. Und ganz ehrlich: es freut mich absolut gar nicht. _

_Zumal diese doch etwas schwafeligen Coruscant – Intros ja in Folge auch bei den Profis immer wieder einmal mehr oder weniger dezent im Text auftauchen. Man ist halt als Autor durchaus auch einmal etwas selbstverliebt punkto eigener Formulierkunst und ja, ich gestehe...aber ich bereue nicht._

_Also nehme ich den eventellen schwarzen Fleck auf meiner bescheidenen Schreibslerinnen-Weste hin und belasse es auch diesmal dabei. __***g***_

**Kapitel 1:**** (ab hier Vaders POV)**

Coruscant, das imperiale Zentrum.

Leuchtendes Kronjuwel und Thronwelt des Imperators. Schlangengrube seiner adeligen Elite, bis obenhin angefüllt mit Neid, Missgunst und Intrigen. Eine Welt der Gegensätze, wo sich größter Reichtum neben Lebensformen zur Schau stellt, die in den Slums der untersten Ebene um das nackte Überleben kämpfen.

Nirgendwo ist das Regime des Kaisers straffer geführt und dennoch ist kaum eine Welt anarchischer. Eine monströse Mega-Metropole, die sich in einem perversen Terraforming wie ein Krebsgeschwür über den ganzen Planeten ausgebreitet, und die natürliche Oberfläche des Planeten schließlich vollständig unter einem künstlichen Panzer aus Plastahl und Durabeton begraben hat.

Ihr wahres Gesicht verborgen, eingezwängt in ein mechanisches Korsett, entspricht das Schicksal dieser Welt ganz und gar dem Meinen. Für mich ist Coruscant ungemein komfortabel in all seiner Künstlichkeit.

Das Heulen beim Zurückfahren der Repulsoraggregate, sowie die spürbare Veränderung des Luftstroms, als die beiden unteren Leitwerke der Fähre hochgeklappt werden, informieren mich darüber, dass unsere Landung in der geschützten Bucht im Kellerbereich meiner Burg unmittelbar bevorsteht.

Die eigentliche Landung verläuft problemlos und glatt. Kein überraschendes Ergebnis, angesichts des dauerhaft schönen Wetters auf der kaiserlichen Zentralwelt und der Konsequenzen, die meine Piloten zu befürchten haben, wenn ihre Leistung meine Ansprüche nicht zufrieden stellt.

In der Landebucht bereit, steht ein kleines Empfangskomitee meiner persönlichen Bediensteten um mich mit gebührendem Respekt zu begrüßen und meine Order entgegenzunehmen. Ihre augenscheinliche Distanz interpretiere ich als ein Zeichen von Achtung und Respekt. Die Abwesenheit greifbaren, pulsierenden Lebens in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe ist eine Tatsache, die mich längst nicht mehr so berührt wie früher.

Ich zweifle nicht einen Moment daran, dass in meinen persönlichen Räumen alles bis ins kleinste Detail nach meinen Wünschen und Vorlieben vorbereitet worden ist. Doch scheinbar werde ich noch eine Weile darauf warten müssen, mich in den innersten Kern meiner Burg zurückziehen zu können. Einen von nur zwei Orten im bekannten Universum, an dem ich es wagen kann, die deformierten Reste meiner menschlichen Existenz vollständig aus ihrer schwarzen Panzerung zu befreien.

Man teilt mir mit, dass der Imperator mich zu sich befiehlt.

Diese knappe Information genügt, um beinahe so etwas wie ein Hochgefühl in mir auszulösen. Ich heiße diese seltene Emotion willig - ja beinahe gierig - willkommen, denn in Wahrheit ist der Imperator das einzige Lebewesen in meinem Leben, der mich überhaupt noch Teil haben lässt an Gefühlen irgendwelcher Art. Er allein kann die vollkommene Einsamkeit und Leere die ich in mir fühle, mit seiner kalten Präsenz füllen und zu einer erhabenen Lebensform erheben.

Zu ihm gerufen zu werden, bedeutet in das Herz des Imperiums vorzudringen, an der dunklen Macht in ihrer reinsten Form teilzuhaben. Der Imperator ist die Personifikation und der lebende Garant für die neue Ordnung, erbaut auf den Trümmern der alten Republik und den verrotteten Leibern unserer Gegner.

Ich beschließe gnädig die Tatsache zu übersehen, dass man mir die Aufforderung des Imperators noch in der Fähre hätte mitteilen können. Um mich allerdings nicht dem Verdacht der Milde auszusetzen, teile ich meinen Untergebenen mein Missfallen durch bedeutungsvolles Schweigen mit, das ich so lange aufrechterhalte, bis mir die sichtbaren Zeichen ihres Unbehagens mitteilen, dass sie meine Botschaft verstanden haben.

Manchmal ist Schweigen angsteinflössender, als es ein Wort jemals sein könnte. Es lässt einfach zuviel Raum, um meine Stimmung tatsächlich einschätzen zu können. Ich kehre ihnen den Rücken zu und überlasse sie bis zu meiner endgültigen Rückkehr ihren eigenen Vorstellungen darüber, ob sie den Tag überleben werden oder nicht.

Während ich sicheren Schrittes zu meiner Fähre zurückkehre, um der Aufforderung des Imperators unverzüglich Folge zu leisten, beschließe ich, mir die Zeit bis zur Ankunft in den privaten Räumlichkeiten des Kaisers damit zu vertreiben, ein wenig über der Vergangenheit zu meditieren.

Es ist eine meiner bevorzugten Techniken, um mich nach langer Abwesenheit auf die unmittelbare körperliche Präsenz des Imperators vorzubereiten. Sorgfältig in den untersten Schichten meines Bewusstseins verborgen, stärken mich die dort lauernden Gefühle und lassen mich dem Imperator gefasst und gestärkt gegenübertreten.

Die dunkle Seite der Macht verzeiht denen die ihr dienen keine Schwäche. Noch habe ich aber meine Menschlichkeit nicht vollkommen genug abgelegt, um die Position meines verehrten und hochgeachteten Meisters selber beanspruchen zu können.

Verrat?

Man sollte diesen Gedanken nicht an den langweiligen, ethischen Maßstäben gewöhnlicher Lebensformen messen. Vom Standpunkt der dunklen Seite aus betrachtet, ist das keine Illoyalität, sondern lediglich eine logische Konsequenz. Es ist ihre Eigenart, dass sie nur den Stärksten zufließt und nur die Stärksten können ihr standhalten.

Ich gebe mich allerdings keinen Illusionen hin. Der Kaiser ist zwar alt, aber die Macht ist stark in ihm wie nie zuvor. Bis meine Zeit gekommen ist, kann ich lediglich versuchen mich zu wappnen und an seiner Seite zu bestehen.

Meine tödliche Verachtung gehört den Irregeleiteten des alten Ordens, mein kalter Hass auf diejenigen, die meinen jugendlichen Idealismus missbraucht und mich einem Schicksal überlassen haben, dem ich allein wegen IHRER Schwäche unterworfen wurde...

Verdammt sei die alte Republik und verdammt seien alle, die an ihrer Ideologie zugrunde gehen mussten. Tot und verbrannt, ihre Asche in alle Winde verstreut. Doch selbst in meinem schlimmsten Wüten konnte mir keiner ihrer Tode eine Entschädigung für das Opfer sein, das mir die Geburtswehen dieser neuen Ordnung selber abverlangt haben: meine eigene geborene Identität und meinen menschlichen Körper.

Meine Erinnerung kann Hunderte Leben aufrufen, die in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Daseins, gepeinigt an meine Menschlichkeit appelliert haben, wo doch sie es waren die mir alles Menschliche genommen haben. Aber ich kann aus tiefster Seele beschwören, dass ich sie ohne Ausnahme an derselben Gnade teilhaben ließ, die auch sie mir erwiesen haben.

Es ist dieser Gedanke schwärzester Genugtuung, mit dem ich meinem Meister gegenübertrete.

All die Kriecher und Günstlinge hinter mir lassend, welche die endlosen Korridore vor den privaten Gemächern des Imperators belagern, werde ich ohne Verzögerung zu ihm vorgelassen. Es ist seine Art zu zeigen, dass sein oberster Feldherr, trotz des Desaster mit dem ersten Todesstern, höher in seiner Gunst steht als jemals zuvor.

Es hat natürlich einen offiziellen Tadel gegeben, eine formelle Note, wenig mehr. Allerdings gab es genügend Stimmen, die meine Abberufung und Schlimmeres gefordert haben. Zweifellos auch unter denen, die mir gerade eben mit respektvoller Verbeugung Platz gemacht haben. Es ist ein handfestes Wunder, dass diese unbedeutenden Kreaturen nicht auf der Schleimspur ausrutschen, die sie selber hinterlassen.

Der Imperator spürt meine Stimmung und lächelt befriedigt. Wir sind einander wie Spiegel, Ich und Gegen-Ich, die sich an der Kraft und Bösartigkeit des jeweils anderen stärken. Ein Meister und ein Schüler, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Das machtvolle Band das uns vereint, lässt die Luft um uns herum vor statischer Elektrizität beinahe knistern.

Dies alles in mich aufnehmend, wird mir wieder einmal bewusst, dass der Kaiser das einzige Lebewesen im Universum ist, das mir noch so etwas wie Furcht einflößen kann. Seine blosse, ehrfurchtgebietende Gegenwart zwingt mich, der ich mich vor niemandem sonst beuge, in die Knie.

Im Grunde genommen macht es mir nichts aus, mich einer Autorität zu unterwerfen, solange sie nur eine wirkliche Autorität ist. Viele Personen haben diesen Anspruch mir gegenüber erhoben. Obi-Wan, in all seiner salbungsvollen Überheblichkeit, war nur der Letzte in einer sehr, sehr langen Reihe, die diese Vermessenheit mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten.

Übrig blieb allein nur Er, der mich den Weg aus der Verblendung meiner Jugend geleitet hat. Der mich befreit hat von den Vorstellungen und Idealen derjenigen, deren Name verflucht und vergessen sein soll, solange die neue Ordnung Bestand hat.

Deshalb macht es mir nichts aus, vor ihm niederzuknien um ihm meine Ergebenheit zu beweisen. Es macht mir nichts aus mich zu beugen und demütig zu seinen Füßen zu verharren, bis er mich einer Anrede für würdig hält. In dieser Position liegt eine Spannung und Stabilität, die es meinem Körper ermöglicht das Zittern zu unterdrücken, dass mein von Furcht erfüllter Geist meinen Muskeln aufzwingen möchte.

„Berichtet, mein Freund."

Der Tonfall ist vordergründig freundlich, aber ich kenne meinen Herrn und Gebieter schon lange genug, um die kleine sarkastische Nuance herauszuhören, mit der er seine Begrüßung gewürzt hat.

Ich erstatte mit gewohnter Routine meinen Bericht über Flottenverbände, Truppenver-legungen, Personal- und Disziplinarfragen und der Imperator nimmt ihn mit gewohnter Selbstverständlichkeit zur Kenntnis. Dabei wendet sich sein Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von dem großen Panoramafenster seines opulent ausgestatteten Empfangszimmers ab. Er stellt mir auch keine einzige Frage.

Warum sollte er auch.

Es geht ihm bei diesen Begegnungen gar nicht darum, aus erster Hand Informationen zu bekommen, die er ohnehin aus anderen, verlässlichen Quellen bereits erhalten hat. Dieses ewiggleiche Eröffnungsgeplänkel dient lediglich der Form: der oberste imperiale Feldherr erstattet dem obersten Befehlshaber des Imperiums seinen Bericht.

Ein Gebiet, auf dem es zwischen uns nicht mehr wirklich viel zu sagen gibt. Was militärische Belange betrifft, ist meine Position dem Kaiser gegenüber außerordentlich stark. Palpatine kennt meine strategischen Talente zur Genüge und schätzt meine eiserne Hand. Er weiß, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tue, um seinen Willen bei den Truppen durchzusetzen... und in aller gebotenen Bescheidenheit: das ist nicht eben wenig. Im Moment gibt es niemanden, der ihm auch nur annähernd gleichwertige Dienste leisten könnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz bin selbst ich nicht unfehlbar. Es bedarf allerdings schon eines kombinierten Desasters in der Kategorie eines desaströsen geheimdienstlichen Versagens, gefolgt von einem massierten Rebellenangriff auf einen, von einem ignoranten Kommandanten geführten Todesstern, sowie dessen unglückliche Vernichtung, um meine Möglichkeiten vollkommen zu neutralisieren.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und ich wäre dort draußen, inmitten der Trümmer des ersten Todessterns, ebenfalls gefallen.

Ein denkwürdiger Tag, als der Imperator mir die für dieses Desaster verantwortlichen Geheimdienstoffiziere höchstpersönlich überantwortet hat und ihr weiteres Schicksal meiner Gnade überließ. Nun, diese Versager können sich in der Tat glücklich schätzen, denn sie alle haben diesen Tag überlebt, mehr oder weniger.

Ich habe ihnen sogar die Wahl gelassen, mir entweder, unter Einsatz ihres Lebens, Informationen aus den Reihen der Rebellenallianz zu verschaffen oder noch einmal für einige Stunden die Gastfreundschaft einiger sehr abgelegener Räumlichkeiten in den unterirdischen Verliesen meiner Burg zu genießen. Diesmal mit einem etwas endgültigeren Ergebnis.

So routiniert in meiner Berichterstattung bin ich, so selbstvergessen, angesichts all dieser trockenen Zahlen und Fakten, dass ich noch eine ganze Weile weiterspreche, ehe mir bewusst wird, dass der Imperator mich gerade angesprochen hat.

Was hat er gesagt?

„Es ist genug, Lord Vader. Wie immer erledigt ihr alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit."

Die Geschwindigkeit mit der sich mein Meister aus seinem Sessel erhebt, straft sein so offensichtliches Alter Lügen. Ich betrachte die Verwüstungen, die Furchen und Narben, die sich immer tiefer in sein Gesicht und seinen Körper eingraben, weil ihn das schwarze Feuer von Innen heraus verzehrt.

Das gegenwärtige Erscheinungsbild meines Meisters sollte eigentlich eine deutliche Warnung an mich sein, was der exzessive Gebrauch der dunklen Seite der Macht einem Körper antun kann. Ein geradezu lachhafter Gedankengang, angesichts meiner eigenen körperlichen Defizite.

Mein Meister bedeutet mir aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.

„Lasst uns einige Schritte zusammen gehen, Lord Vader. Ich habe eine seltene Neuheit in meinen Gärten, die ich euch gerne zeigen möchte."

Wir verlassen die Prunkräume im Herzen des Palastes und durchschreiten gemeinsam die Phalanx der kriecherischen Höflinge und aufdringlichen Administratoren. Ihre neidischen und kritische Blicke brennen in meinen Rücken, als ich an ihnen vorübergehe. Ich, des Imperators mächtigster Feldherr und sein bevorzugter Schüler, der all das erreicht hat, was sie nur in ihren kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen wagen.

Bezüglich meines allgemeinen Beliebtheitsgrades, gebe ich mich keinerlei Illusionen hin. Als zweitmächtigster Mann des Imperiums habe ich viele Feinde, die meisten davon sitzen direkt im imperialen Senat.

Selbstverständlich werden derartige Ressentiments aufgrund meiner bevorzugten Stellung nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand diskutiert, und selbstverständlich lassen mich diese Aktivitäten völlig kalt. Ich frage mich allerdings unwillkürlich, was genau den Imperator dazu veranlasst hat, mich heute vor allen Augen so offen zu protegieren.

Als wir die Gärten erreichen, ergreift der Imperator wieder das Wort,

„Nyxx acanthia, Lord Vader. Kennen sie diese Pflanze? Nein? Nun, sie ist etwas wahrhaft besonderes." Er winkt mich zu sich heran und deutet auf ein ausgesprochen unscheinbares, krautiges Pflänzchen. „Sie entstammt einer so kargen Welt, dass sich Euer eigener staubiger Heimatplanet dagegen wie das reinste Paradies ausnimmt."

Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass es irgendeine ödere, bedeutungslosere Welt im bekannten Universum gibt, als den Ort, an dem Qui Gon mich gefunden hat. Indem mich der Imperator aber an meine bescheidene Herkunft erinnert, führt er mir subtil meine untergeordnete Position vor Augen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich eine Lektion zu erwarten habe.

Angesichts dessen, beschließe ich seine Geduld ein wenig auf die Probe zu stellen.

„In Anbetracht Eurer anderen Schätze ist diese eher bescheidene Pflanze wohl kaum dazu geeignet, euren Gärten als besondere Attraktion zu dienen, mein Imperator."

Der Imperator lächelt kalt und winkt ab,

„Die gegenwärtige Erscheinungsform dieser Pflanze ist bedeutungslos, misst man sie an ihrem Seltenheitswert. Es war bisher nahezu unmöglich eine Nyxx auf eine andere Welt auszusiedeln, selbst wenn man ihr exakt dieselben kargen Lebensbedingungen bietet, wie auf ihrem eigenen Heimatplaneten. Im gesamten Imperium gab es bis jetzt nur eine einzige derartige Pflanze, die außerhalb ihres natürlichen Lebensraumes existieren konnte.

Einer der loyalsten Familien des Imperiums ist es gelungen hinter das Geheimnis der Ökologie dieser Pflanze zu kommen und sie nachzuzüchten. Diese eine Nyxx war bislang unter Liebhabern nahezu unbezahlbar."

Der alte Mann kichert boshaft.

„Erst heute morgen hat man mir diese Pflanze als Geschenk überbracht, mit exakten Anweisungen an meine Gärtner, wie sie mit ihr zu verfahren hätten. Das Haus Arden hat mir darüber hinaus glaubhaft versichert, dass alle Originalunterlagen diesbezüglich vernichtet wurden und ich somit alleiniger Besitzer der Informationen und dieser ungewöhnlichen Seltenheit bin."

Der Imperator macht eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, um mir genügend Zeit zu geben die Informationen zu verdauen, die er so beiläufig in seine Rede eingestreut hat.

„Ihr wisst worauf ich anspiele nicht wahr, Lord Vader?"

„Ja, Meister."

Natürlich weiß ich es. Arden ist nicht nur der Name einer Familie deren Loyalität über allen Verdacht erhaben ist, es war auch der Familienname jenes Offiziers, dessen Eingeweide und Blut erst kürzlich einen interessanten Kontrast zu der schwarzpolierten Bodenfläche auf der Brücke meines Sternzerstörers gebildet hatten.

„Die Offiziere die euch persönlich dienen, sind üblicherweise sorgfältig ausgesucht und entstammen selbstverständlich Familien, die dem Imperium loyal dienen."

In meinem Inneren spüre ich, wie das vertraute Gefühl dumpfen Zorns sich zu regen beginnt und sich langsam, mit eiskalten Fingerspitzen, meinen Rücken hocharbeitet. Ich mache eine nicht unerhebliche Anstrengung dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

Amüsement wäre eine angemessenere Emotion, angesichts dieses lächerlichen Versuchs einer Einflussnahme auf die Entscheidungen des Kaisers. Eine Gefälligkeit von hohem Wert, im Austausch gegen den Verlust meiner Position, am Besten meines Lebens. Das reichlich unkreative Vorgehen einer Familie voller ererbter Bürokraten.

Selbstverständlich ist das Haus Arden reich und effizient, aber, wie alle ihrer Profession viel zu konservativ und schwerfällig in ihrem Denken und Handeln, um den so begierig erhofften Aufstieg in allerhöchste Kreise auch tatsächlich verwirklichen zu können.

Ich unterdrücke ein verächtliches Schnauben. In solchen Momenten verstehe ich, warum sich der Imperator gerne mit mittelmäßigen Ambitionisten umgibt. Ihre bedingungslose Loyalität macht sie so praktikabel in ihrer Handhabung.

„Wenn ich die komplette Abwesenheit von Talent mit den entsprechenden organisatorischen Defiziten und der unangebrachten Aufdringlichkeit Leutnant Ardens in die Waagschale werfe, dann denke ich, ist allein die Vergabe des Postens an ihn mit dem Wert dieser Pflanze mehr als abgegolten."

Meine etwas unbeherrschte Replik ist so nahe an einer direkten Kritik, dass ich unwillkürlich den Atem anhalte. Das mechanische Äquivalent zu meinen Lungen zwingt mich allerdings sehr schnell dazu, wieder meinen normalen Atemrhythmus aufzunehmen.

Meine Befürchtungen sind gegenstandslos. Im Gegenteil, mein kleiner Ausbruch scheint den Imperator ungemein zu erheitern.

„Wie immer macht ihr euren Standpunkt sehr deutlich, mein Freund. Diplomatie und Politik sind noch nie eure Sache gewesen, nicht einmal in den alten Tagen, an der Seite eurer..."

Palpatines Lachen erstickt so plötzlich, dass die Abwesenheit dieses unerfreulichen Geräusches eine lastende Stille hinterlässt.

„Lassen wir das, mein Freund. Einige unserer Feinde sind schon zu lange tot, um noch auf ihren Gräbern zu tanzen."

Ja, lassen wir das. Die unwillkommene Erinnerung an gewisse Feinde veranlasst mich zu anderen Gefühlen, als dem Bedürfnis auf ihren Gräbern zu tanzen. Unerwünschten, weggeschobenen Gefühlen. Lassen wir das.

Er dreht sich zu mir herum und fixiert mich mit trüben, gelben Augen,

„Sowohl Eure Stellung als auch euer Kopf sind sehr vakant, seit der Sache mit dem Todesstern. Mein Festhalten an Euch wird von gewissen Kreisen nur mit Unwillen zur Kenntnis genommen."

Obgleich das Thema durchaus ernst ist, ist diese Gelegenheit für einen privaten Witz zwischen uns beiden zu gut, um sie einfach vorübergehen zu lassen,

„Wie schätzt ihr die Stimmung im imperialen Senat diesbezüglich ein, mein Imperator?"

„In Bezug auf meine Entscheidungen? Selbstverständlich als vollkommen bedeutungslos."

Aufgrund unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte geht auch an mir der trockene Wortwitz dieses Schlagabtauschs nicht spurlos vorüber und wir teilen einen seltenen Moment gemeinsamer Erheiterung.

Der Moment geht vorüber und hinterlässt den Imperators ernster als zuvor. Seine Körpersprache und sein Mienenspiel verraten mir, dass unser Gespräch einen Punkt erreicht hat, an dem jedes weitere Worte von ihm definitiv und in keinster Weise diskutabel ist.

„Der Senat agiert genauso wie man es von ihm erwartet. Sie verschwenden das bisschen Macht das ich ihnen gelassen habe, an bedeutungslose Grabenkämpfe. Diese Chaoten haben nicht einmal soviel Einigkeit, um auch nur die Geringste meiner Entscheidungen zu beeinspruchen."

„Ja, mein Imperator."

„Ich mische mich üblicherweise nicht ein, wenn es darum geht wie sie Leute führen, Lord Vader, solange ihre Methoden die gewünschten Folgen zeitigen. Wir sollten uns allerdings darauf einigen, dass eine gewisse Kontinuität, zumindest in den oberen Rängen der Befehlshierarchie, erhalten bleiben sollte."

Er zeigt auf das unscheinbare Pflänzchen neben ihm, das Gleichnis, auf dem er meine Lektion aufgebaut hat,

„Eine Nyxx blüht nur einmal innerhalb eines Centums, aber man sagt dieser Anblick wäre von so großer Schönheit, dass ein ganzes, verschwendetes Leben allein durch dieses Ereignis einen Sinn bekäme. Ein Beweis dafür, dass uns die überraschendsten Dinge unter einer unscheinbaren Oberfläche erwarten können, wenn wir nur genug Geduld aufbringen, darauf zu warten..."

Er unterbricht sich, um die Bedeutung seiner nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Man wird euch noch heute einen neuen Begleitoffizier zur Verfügung stellen, dessen Auswahl ich persönlich überwacht habe. Ich schätze Kontinuität, Lord Vader. Es ist eine Tugend die ich bevorzugt an Personen praktiziere, die mir ihre Treue unzweifelhaft bewiesen haben."

Sein stechender Blick brennt sich durch meine schwere Panzerung, ein Gefühl als würde meine Haut prickeln. Dann verabschiedet er mich endgültig,

„Trotzdem würde nichts Gutes daraus erwachsen, wenn das Verhalten bestimmter Personen mich dazu veranlassen müsste, derartige Entscheidungen zu bereuen."

Ich neige meinen Kopf und bin entlassen.

Wie erwartet, hat auch der Imperator seinen Standpunkt in unübertroffen subtiler Art mehr als deutlich gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich meine Position an seiner Seite behauptet habe, ich weiß aber auch, dass sich sein letzter Satz nicht auf meine neue Ordonnanz bezogen hat.

.

.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2:**

In meine Burg zurückgekehrt, ist es nun an mir, Bericht erstattet zu bekommen. Einer meiner leitenden Bediensteten nach dem anderen, erscheint in meinem privaten Büroraum um einen Statusbericht zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Bereich abzugeben und meine Order diesbezüglich entgegenzunehmen.

Nachdem auch diese notwendigen Präliminarien absolviert sind, möchte ich im Grunde genommen nur mehr meine Ruhe haben und mich in das innerste Sanktuarium meiner privaten Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen. Deshalb bin ich auch alles andere als erfreut, als man mir einen späten Besuch ankündigt.

Der neue Adjutant will sich also vorstellen.

Der Überbringer der Botschaft bekommt meine ungehaltene Stimmung angesichts dieser unwillkommenen Störung voll zu spüren.

„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?" knurre ich in einer Stimmlage von der ich genau weiß, dass sie meinem entnervten Gegenüber den Angstschweiß aus allen Poren treiben wird.

„Mein Lord, ich..." versagt die Stimme des Mannes.

Gibt es heutzutage eigentlich niemanden mehr, der genug Mumm besitzt um meiner schlechten Laune wenigstens mit angemessener Gleichgültigkeit entgegenzutreten? Ich winke ungehalten ab.

„Schon gut, führen sie den Offizier in meinen Konferenzraum und lassen sie ihn dort warten. Ich werde erst noch meine Räumlichkeiten aufsuchen, ehe ich mich mit ihm auseinandersetze."

***

Mein später Besuch hat eine Wartezeit von annähernd zwei Stunden hinter sich, als ich mich schließlich dazu durchringe, den Konferenzraum aufzusuchen. Abgesehen davon, dass meine übergeordnete Position ein derartiges Verhalten ohne Frage entschuldigt, ist meine gezielte Unhöflichkeit beabsichtigt.

Wenn mich die Jahre an Palpatines Seite etwas gelehrt haben, dann wie man seine Umgebung mit einfachsten Mitteln manipuliert. Ich habe Anweisung gegeben, den Konferenzraum während des gesamten Zeitraumes nicht zu betreten und den Offizier in seiner kontemplativen Einsamkeit nicht zu stören

Zwei Stunden Wartezeit in einem Raum der mit seiner zwar eleganten, aber spärlichen Einrichtung, kaum Ablenkung für das Auge bietet. Folgt die Situation dem üblichen Schema, befindet sich der Offizier nun in einem emotionalen Zustand, der meinen Interessen entgegenkommt.

Als ich den Konferenzraum schließlich betrete, ist es aber an mir meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfasse ich die Situation und muss mir eingestehen, den Imperator wieder einmal unterschätzt zu haben.

Viele Einstellungen und Ressentiments die man dem Imperator langläufig unterstellt, sind von ihm selbst in den Raum gestellte Gerüchte, allein zu dem Zweck, ihm den Zuspruch konservativer Kreise in Politik und Militär zu sichern. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich sehr gut, dass viele dieser Dinge wenig bis gar nichts mit der persönlichen Einstellung des Imperators zu tun haben.

Ein derartiges Wissen ändert aber nichts an der allgemeinen Wirkung bestimmter Gesten nach außen. Unser Gespräch am Nachmittag war lediglich ein Geplänkel, um mich auf das Problem vorzubereiten, mit dem ich nun konfrontiert bin.

Es ist zwar ein äußerst seltenes Ereignis, aber ich erkenne eine Zurechtweisung, wenn ich sie sehe.

Der Offizier, der sich gerade erhoben hat um mich mit einer standesgemäßen Geste militärisch knapp zu begrüßen, ist sehr wahrscheinlich mein neuer Adjutant.

Und dieser Begleitoffizier ist ganz zweifellos eine Frau.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Ihre Personalakte ist auf eine Art und Weise makellos, die es mir schwer machen wird erfolgreich gegen ihre Bestellung zu argumentieren. Eine unmittelbare Vorgehensweise ist ohnehin kein Thema angesichts des nachmittäglichen Gesprächs mit dem Imperator.

Die fortgesetzten Versuche gewisser Einzelpersonen und Gruppierungen, meine Privatsphäre hier und auch an Bord meiner Schiffe auszuspionieren, ermüden mich mittlerweile. Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, dass eine Position wie die meines persönlichen Begleitoffiziers, eine immense Gelegenheit zur Informationsbeschaffung darstellt.

Allerdings auch eine ausgesprochen offensichtliche Gelegenheit. Weshalb die dilettantische Vorgehensweise der Familie Arden im Grunde genommen einen doppelten Affront darstellt: gegen mich, als Ziel ihres kleinen Komplotts und gegen den Imperator, allein wegen der Annahme, dass er dieses offensichtliche Vorgehen nicht als solches erkennen würde.

Bürokraten, in der Tat.

Nun, bis zu einer detaillierten Abklärung des persönlichen Hintergrundes der Frau, werde ich mir mit dem behelfen müssen, was mir an offiziellen Informationen zur Verfügung steht.

Sollte es sich erneut um einen Versuch handeln, mir einen Agenten vor die Nase zu setzen, um an Insiderinformationen bezüglich meiner Person und meiner Aktivitäten zu gelangen, kommt diesmal, aufgrund des besonderen Auswahlverfahrens, ohnehin nur ein sehr kleiner Personenkreis infrage, der Imperator inbegriffen.

Es ist nicht so, dass wir beide nicht genauestens über die einzelnen Schritte des jeweils anderen unterrichtet wären. Im Grunde genommen kann keiner von uns eine öffentliche Aktivität setzen, ohne dass der andere nicht bis ins kleinste Detail darüber informiert würde. Ein notwendiges, beiderseits toleriertes Vorgehen. Trotzdem gibt es aufgrund unserer besonderen Verbindung eine Art stillschweigendes Einverständnis darüber, zumindest die engste Privatsphäre des jeweils anderen unangetastet zu lassen.

Nun, es wird sich zeigen, ob der Imperator die Spielregeln diesbezüglich geändert hat.

Es besteht natürlich durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass meine neue Adjutantin tatsächlich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt ist. Wobei ich in diesem Fall durchaus geneigt wäre, sie tatsächlich zu einer brauchbaren, loyalen Mitarbeiterin aufzubauen. Dies abzuklären wird Sache meiner Agenten sein. Anhand der hastig hinzugefügten Randbemerkungen des offiziellen Akts kann ich sehen, dass sich die komplexe Maschinerie meines persönlichen Sicherheitsdienstes bereits in Gang gesetzt hat.

Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt ist der Lieutenant jedenfalls, abgesehen vom Fehlen jeglicher Praxis, kaum angreifbar. Nüchtern betrachtet ist das sogar ein Punkt für sie, denn damit bekomme ich einen absolut unverbrauchten Offizier überstellt, den ich nach meinen eigenen Wünschen und Prämissen formen kann.

Die Anzeichen mühsam unterdrückter Nervosität bei meinem Gegenüber sind unübersehbar. Ein sich ewig wiederholendes Szenario, wie mir scheint. Damit reagiert sie aber nicht anders auf meine unmittelbare Gegenwart als die meisten intelligenten Lebewesen, was im Grunde genommen für ihren gesunden Menschenverstand spricht, denn die Warnung, die in meiner Präsenz liegt, sollte ernst genommen werden.

Die wortlose, lastende Stille macht der Frau vor mir schwer zu schaffen. Der Raum ist hervorragend akklimatisiert, aber an dem matten Glanz ihrer Haut erkenne ich, dass sich ihr Gesicht mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen hat.

Es wird Zeit die notwendigen Formalitäten hinter uns zu bringen. In aller gebotenen Kürze natürlich. Um meinen Standpunkt von Anfang an deutlich zu machen, benutze ich einen schärferen Tonfall, als der Situation angemessen wäre,

„Lieutenant Naeve. Die Bewertungen ihrer Ausbilder sind bestechend, ihre Referenzen ausgezeichnet. Ich akzeptiere ihre Bestellung... vorläufig."

„Danke, mein Lord. Ich hoffe, ich kann die in mich gesetzten Erwartungen erfüllen."

Ihre Stimme ist angesichts ihres offensichtlichen Gemütszustandes überraschend ruhig und weich. Keine Vibration, keine erhöhte Stimmlage, die auf ihren angespannten Zustand hindeuten würde.

Eine angenehme Stimme und ein seltsamer Kontrast zu den Stimmen, die ich gewohnt bin, zu hören. Das heisere Raspeln des Kaisers, das aufgeregte Zwitschern und Tuscheln all der unbedeutenden Individuen des Hofes, die hektisch gebellten Kommandos meiner Offiziere, die atemlose Stummheit der unteren Chargen... meine eigene deformierte, mechanische Tönung.

„Ich habe keine Erwartungen an sie, Lieutenant Naeve. Ich habe sie weder ausgesucht, noch habe ich sie angefordert," konstatiere ich nüchtern, allerdings ohne Boshaftigkeit.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unzweifelhaft schockiert. Eine Reaktion, die ich so nicht erwartet habe. Ich habe entweder eine außerordentlich talentierte Schauspielerin vor mir oder...  
mir dämmert die Erkenntnis, dass der kleine Lieutenant da vor mir, unter Umständen nicht vollkommen freiwillig diesen Posten bei mir antritt.

„Sir, man hat mir versichert, dass sie..."

Unwirsch mache ich eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Irrelevant, Lieutenant. Vergeuden sie meine Zeit nicht mit Belanglosigkeiten."

Ich beuge mich ein wenig vor um meine Worte zu unterstreichen,

„Habe ich ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, Naeve?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich erwarte von einem mir persönlich unterstellten Offizier, dass er die ihm zugeteilten Aufgaben mit absoluter Loyalität, maximalem Einsatz und größtmöglicher Effizienz erledigt. Alles andere ist inakzeptabel und wird entsprechende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

„Dann werde ich versuchen ihrem Standard gerecht zu werden, mein Lord."

„Natürlich werden sie das," unterstreiche ich das Offensichtliche. „Ich würde ihnen allerdings dringend anraten, es nicht bei einem _Versuch_ zu belassen."

Sie schluckt, macht aber eine recht passable Anstrengung sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Darf ich fragen, wann genau ich meinen Dienst antreten darf?"

Eine berechtigte Frage. Im Moment habe ich jedenfalls keine Verwendung für sie.

„Ich benötige sie erst an Bord meines Schiffes und keinen Tag früher. Begeben sie sich unverzüglich an Bord der Devastator, melden sie sich beim Quartiermeister und halten sie sich dort einstweilen zu meiner Verfügung, bis man sie auf mein neues Kommandoschiff überstellen wird."

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord."

Ich nicke und beende damit dieses Gespräch förmlich und abrupt. Ohne auf ihren abschließenden, militärischen Gruß zu achten, verlasse ich den Raum. Im Hinausgehen drehe ich mich noch einmal zu ihr um. Da ist eine Kleinigkeit, die ich noch ansprechen möchte,

„Gibt es außer ihnen noch weitere Offiziere in ihrer Familie, Lieutenant?"

Das leichte, resignierte Seufzen, dass meine Frage zur Folge hat, sagt mir eigentlich bereits alles, was ich wissen muss.

„Ja mein Lord, mein Vater diente als Admiral der imperialen Flotte."

„_Artys __Naeve_, ein durchaus bekannter Name in gewissen Kreisen," stelle ich fest, ehe ich beschließe den Dolch herumzudrehen. „Hat ihr Vater zuvor nicht unter Dodonna gedient?"

„Viele haben unter Dodonna gedient, mein Lord."

Ihr glattes Ausweichmanöver gefällt mir. Trotzdem bin ich nicht bereit sie so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

„Und viele von ihnen sind heute nicht mehr am Leben."

„Sir, mein Vater ist ein Gefallener des ersten Todessterns," bringt sie schließlich hervor, ohne den geringsten Versuch zu unternehmen, ihre Entrüstung wegen meines Affronts zu verbergen.

Ich wühle in offenen Wunden. Kein Wunder, ist das angesprochene Ereignis doch erst wenige Monate alt. Und es wird mit Sicherheit nicht gelindert durch die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater als an sich verdienstvoller Admiral, im Zuge der Geschehnisse rund um den Todesstern, posthum zu einer sehr umstrittenen Persönlichkeit avancierte.

„Ja, Lieutenant. Sehen sie zu, dass sie nicht allzu sehr in seinen Spuren wandeln."

Ich drehe mich um und verlasse den Raum. Was gesagt werden sollte, wurde gesagt und ich habe keine Lust mehr, meine rare und wertvolle Freizeit weiter mit offiziellen Angelegenheiten zu verkürzen.

_...wird fortgesetzt..._


	5. Kapitel 4

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_

_Mit diesem Kapitel wäre dann das „Vorgeplänkel" beendet. Ihr wisst ja eh: Standortbestimmung, Einführung von Charakteren, __blablabla__... ich glaube, man sieht schon, das Teil ist keines von __den eher kurzen__.___

_Also, ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht's dann ziemlich direkt weiter mit Handlung und Action, versprochen. Und dann reduzieren sich auch die inneren Monologe aufs Notwendige.__  
_

***************

Leicht ermüdet betrete ich das Stockwerk meiner Burg, das allein mir vorbehalten ist. Nicht einmal meine Dienstboten dürfen zu gewissen Zeiten diesen Bereich betreten. Er ist einer von lediglich zwei Orten in den bekannten Zonen des Imperiums, an denen ich mich vollkommen in meine so dringend benötigte, kontemplative Einsamkeit zurückziehen kann.

Der andere Ort ist meine verborgene Burg auf Vjun, meinem eigentlichen Rückzugsgebiet. Die Angelegenheiten des Imperiums haben aber immer mehr meine Anwesenheit auch auf der imperialen Zentralwelt erforderlich gemacht. Um mir auch hier genügend Raum für Meditation und Regeneration zu ermöglichen, wurden die Räume meiner Burg auf Coruscant mit immensen Kosten für diesen Zweck speziell ausgestattet. Ein persönliches Geschenk des Imperators an seinen loyalsten Diener. Und darüber hinaus eine gute Möglichkeit, mich im Auge zu behalten.

Ich betrachte die glatte, schwarze Oberfläche meiner Meditationskammer. Das schwarze Herz all meiner Ambitionen und Träume, die das Bisschen an Zukunftsperspektive enthalten, die mir noch geblieben ist.

Ich spreche nicht von den traurigen Resten meiner früheren Existenz, an die ich selbst nur eine reichlich beschränkte Erinnerung habe, weil seit nahezu zwei Jahrzehnten für mich keine Veranlassung mehr besteht, sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ich spreche auch nicht von meinem inneren Kampf mit den Überresten jener schwachen Persönlichkeit, an der ich beinahe zugrunde gegangen wäre, ehe sich der aggressive, weißglühende Nebel aus Wut und Schmerz über Anakin Skywalkers Erinnerungen gelegt hat.

Oh nein... Ich spreche von der Idee einer Zukunft, ohne mechanische Fremdkörper in Lunge und Eingeweiden und ohne die kontinuierliche technische Überwachung selbst der einfachsten Lebensfunktionen. Mein Traum von einem Körper, der mindestens so weit funktioniert, dass ich ihn nicht mehr unter der dicken Hülle eines Dekompressionsanzuges verbergen muss.

Das ist keine Frage des Glaubens. Es ist machbar, ich weiß es. Ich werde die Welt, die mich umgibt, noch einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen, ehe der Tod auf mich zukommt. Eines Tages werde ich imstande sein, den Kräftefluss der Dunklen Seite so durch meinen Körper zu lenken, dass ich wieder aus eigener Kraft existieren kann.

Einen kurzen Moment lang erlaube ich mir, in der Vorfreude auf diesen düsteren Triumph zu schwelgen. Ein glorreicher Augenblick, der mich endgültig zum Sieger über meine alten Feinde erheben und der die Brauchbarkeit des Imperators mit einem Ablaufdatum versehen wird.

In der Zwischenzeit bleibt mir nur das zu tun übrig, was ich schon seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten praktiziere: dem Imperator dienen und überleben.

Um mich von diesen unproduktiven Gedankengängen abzulenken, betrachte ich eine dreidimensionale optische Reproduktion eines Sternzerstöres, die mir die Werft von Fondor zusammen mit einem ausführlichen Statusbericht hat zukommen lassen.

Selbst die zart bläulich schimmernde holografische Darstellung kann den Eindruck an außerordentlicher Größe und Wucht des Schiffes nicht mindern. Immerhin ist dieser erste Sternzerstörer der Super-Klasse annähernd zwölf Mal so groß wie jedes Schiff der Imperium-Klasse, das jemals zuvor gebaut worden ist.

Ein höchst beeindruckendes Symbol und eine Demonstration imperialer Macht und Möglichkeiten.

Und mein Kommandoschiff.

Die _Executor_.

Gibt es einen passenderen Namen für ein Schiff mit diesem Auftrag?

Ich denke, diese Bezeichnung hätte auch die Zustimmung jener Rebellen gefunden, die anlässlich der Namensgebungszeremonie dieses neuen Supersternzerstörers am Laakteen Depot ihren hochverdienten, aber viel zu schnellen Tod gefunden haben. (1)

Ein kleines, aber sehr interessantes Ziel, praktischerweise en route nach Yavin gelegen und eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit für das Imperium, Präsenz zu zeigen. Mehr als ein Jahr lang hat die Rebellenallianz mit uns um diesen für sie strategisch günstig gelegenen Planeten gerungen. Ich habe gerade einmal die Zeit dafür gebraucht, die es benötigt, um einen Feuerbefehl auszuführen, um ihnen dieses heiß umkämpfte Objekt wieder zu nehmen.

Immerhin, die _Executor_ hatte ihre würdige Feuertaufe und eine Handvoll Rebellenabschaum ihre 15 Minuten Ruhm in den Holonet-News.

Ein wie zufällig neben der dreidimensionalen Holowiedergabe meines wiederauferstandenen Schiffes positioniertes Datenpad mit der unverkennbaren Signatur des IG (2) sowie Madame Director Isards persönlicher Kennung ruft mir in Erinnerung, dass sich meine weitere Vorgehensweise als nicht ganz so effektiv erwiesen hat, wie geplant.

Es handelt sich zweifellos um den längst überfälligen, zusammenfassenden Statusbericht zur erfolgreichen Evakuierung der Rebellen-Kommandobasis Yavin 4. Der trotz monatelanger massiver Blockade letztendlich doch erfolgreiche, finale Durchbruch der Rebellenflotte, der mit Unterstützung von Mon Calamari-Streitkräften gelungen ist.

Ich nehme das Pad zur Hand, aktiviere es und lasse die detaillierte Auswertung der technischen Daten und Berichte, sowie alle relevanten taktischen Displays vor meinen Augen ablaufen.

Die von mir unmittelbar nach Zerstörung des Todessterns befohlene Blockade von Yavin 4 hatte viel Staub innerhalb der obersten militärischen Kommandoebene aufgewirbelt.

Darth Vader ist nicht erst seit dem Todesstern zu einem handfesten Ärgernis in militärischen Kreisen avanciert, aber Großmufti Tarkins unrühmlicher Abgang hat meine wahre Entscheidungsgewalt offen zutage treten lassen.

Ich _bin_ Palpatines oberster Befehlshaber, einfach weil der Imperator mich dazu erklärt hat. Meine Anweisungen stehen über jeder Order des imperialen Oberkommandos, obwohl ich nicht einmal formal in die militärische Struktur des Imperiums eingebunden bin.

Und dann: Der Todesstern, eines der größten militärischen Prestigeprojekte der letzten Jahrzehnte, war durch die Rebellen in kosmischen Staub verwandelt worden, und jeder hochrangige Offizier begierig darauf, das Heft bei der endgültigen und abschließenden Säuberung des Rebellenstützpunktes in der Hand zu halten.

Leider war die Blockade um die Yavin-Basis zu unvollständig, der Ehrgeiz gewisser imperialer Offiziere bei der Verfolgung ihrer eigenen Ziele zu groß.

Ehrlicherweise könnte man aber auch sagen, ich hätte in diesem Fall in der Wahl meines Mannes an vorderster Front keine gute Hand gehabt.

Admiral Amise Griff und seiner Flotte war lediglich die Aufgabe des Treibers zugedacht, der mir meine Beute in die Hände spielen sollte. Eigentlich genug Ruhm für jemanden, der mir in der Vergangenheit außerordentlich wertvolle Dienste bei der Sicherung meiner Position an der Spitze der militärischen Befehlsstruktur geleistet hat.(3)

Der Mann, den ich persönlich dafür ausgewählt habe, die Blockade zu beaufsichtigen und dessen ehrgeizige Ambitionen ihn so leicht manipulierbar zu machen schienen. Bis zu dem Moment, als er sich zu dem absolut indiskutablen Risiko eines ungenau kalkulierten Hyperraumsprungs hinreißen ließ, nur um den von Yavin 4 abziehenden Rebellenkonvoi noch _vor mir_ zu erreichen und die Lorbeeren selbst einzuheimsen.

Möglicherweise schmeichle ich Griffs Intelligenz zu sehr, aber er muss tatsächlich geglaubt haben, die Motive hinter meinen strikten Anweisungen hinterfragen zu können... hinterfragen zu _dürfen_.

In Wahrheit war sein Leben bereits in dem Moment vorüber, als er sich zu der irrsinnigen Ansicht verstieg, mir ungestraft meine Autorität und damit auch die Kontrolle über die Blockade aus der Hand nehmen zu können.

Griffs persönliches und strategisches Versagen entbehrt natürlich nicht einer gewissen Ironie: verbrannt in den Feuern seines eigenen Ehrgeizes. Pathetisch, aber wahr. Unseligerweise hat sein explosives Ende nicht nur einen großen Teil meiner Flotte aufgerieben, sondern auch den Rebellen ihren nahezu ungestörten Abzug ermöglicht.

Und die _Executor_ vollkommen manövrierunfähig hinterlassen. (4)

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, bestätigen Statusbericht 0021/37/2 und die Fachleute des imperialen Kommandozentrums Jovan Station meine Einschätzung und Bewertung der Geschehnisse.

_... Der ungenaue Hyperraumsprung verursachte in jedem Fall eine frontale Kollision von Admiral Griffs Kreuzer sowie seiner beiden Begleitschiffe mit __der __Executor__, was zu einer vorübergehenden, aber gravierenden Unterbrechung der Funktionalität und Operabilität von Lord __Vaders__ Kommandoschiff geführt hat. ___

_Als unmittelbare Folge der Kollision war __die Executor__ daher nicht mehr__ in der Lage, ihre militärische Funktion sinnvoll auszuführen. Die ungestörte Passage des verbliebenen Rests der Allianz-Flotte, ohne sofort eingeleitetes Gegenmanöver, braucht daher nicht besonders begründet zu __werden...__  
_  
Ich schnaube und werfe das Pad wieder auf den Tisch.

_Amise__ Griff, was für ein ausgemachter Idiot. __  
_  
Nun aber, da die _Executor_ganz offensichtlich wieder in Dienst gestellt werden kann, bleibt mir die Aufgabe, die Scherben aufzuräumen. Ein Auftrag, dem ich gründlich und in vollem Umfang nachkommen werde.

Die Vernichtung des Todessterns hat diese lächerliche Rebellion gegen Palpatines Imperium von einem internen Ärgernis zu einem Gegenstand öffentlicher Diskussion gemacht.

Zeit, der kleinen Prinzessin von Alderaan mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht und ihren wesentlich abgebrühteren Hintermännern und -frauen wieder das Wasser abzugraben, ehe die Allianz galaxisweit zu viel realpolitisches und wirtschaftliches Kapital aus dem Glückstreffer eines machtbegabten Rebellenpiloten schlagen kann. Auch wenn dieser Rebellenpilot für mich selbst von allergrößtem Interesse ist.

Meine Antwort – die Antwort des Imperiums - wird eine militärische sein. Konventionell, aber höchst effektiv. Eine vom Imperator eigens zu diesem Zweck ins Leben gerufene Flotte unter meinem direkten Kommando, allein geschaffen zu dem Zweck, Rebellenstützpunkte galaxisweit aufzuspüren und zu vernichten.

Und mir bei Gelegenheit zu persönlicheren Zwecken zu dienen.

Die Eliminierung der Rebellion und ihrer Anhänger ist keine simple Säuberungsaktion für mich. Ein Szenario, bei dem das eigene Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden hat, macht Dinge persönlich.

Als einer der ranghöchsten Vertreter des Imperiums bin ich darüber hinaus verpflichtet, strenges Gericht zu halten und Exempel zu statuieren.

Ich richte meinen Blick wieder auf die Meditationskammer. Die obere Hälfte hebt sich und ich schicke mich an, die Stufen emporzusteigen, um ihr Inneres zu betreten.

Als altgedienter Kämpfer an der Front muss ich meinen Gegnern ein gewisses Maß an Respekt zugestehen. Dennoch... Ein Soldat muss sterben können. Kein unangebrachtes Mitgefühl mit den Verfechtern einer angeblich gerechten Sache. In letzter Konsequenz hat dieser Abschaum wenigstens den Trost, einem echten Feind in die Hände gefallen zu sein.

In meinem Fall haben meine Freunde diese Aufgabe erledigt.

Die Kugel meiner Meditationskammer schließt sich wieder über mir und überlässt mich einer Dunkelheit, die ich als vollkommene Erleichterung empfinde. Endlich kann ich ein wenig ruhen.

Und mit viel Glück bleibe ich davon verschont, zu träumen.

_....wird fortgesetzt...._

(1) (3) (4) Nachzulesen ab Seite 16 der _Classic Star Wars _Comic-Serie Teil 2, über _Classic Star Wars 3_, bis zu Seite 11 von _Classic Star Wars 4_. (Auf Deutsch erschienen bei Feest)

(2) Imperialer Geheimdienst


	6. Kapitel 5 Teil 1

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_  
_Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit mich einmal für die Arbeit meiner __ beiden Betas__: Isabella __Piett__ und __Tlana__Isimi__ (Reihenfolge zufällig *g*) zu bedanken._

_Ihr seid hart aber herzlich (__Tlanas__spezielle__ und in den für sie typisch humorvollen Stil geschriebenen Kommentaren zu gewissen Passagen meiner Texte sind jedes Mal wieder einen Lacher wert *g* und auch meine Rechtschreibung wird sich nach Isabella __Pietts__ Inputs nach dieser Geschichte sicher in neuer Bestform befinden). Und superschnell seid ihr auch._

_Da ich in diesem ersten Teil des Kapitels auf __Isabella __Pietts__ Know-how zu militärischer Sprache und dem ganzen Drumherum, sowie auf einige von ihr vorgeschlagenen textlichen Passagen zurückgegriffen habe, möchte ich __sie für diesen Part als Co-Autorin__ bezeichnen._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Wochen später

(ca 10 Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin)

_Skish System, westlicher Asteroidengürtel,_

_Planetoid XS-127, Askon Station_

_Während __des Angriffs ..._

_.  
_

„Geschwaderführer Grün hat eine wichtige Meldung für Admiral Ozzel", meldet der Kommunikationsoffizier auf der Brücke der _Executor_, der den Funkverkehr der TIE-Jägergeschwader überwacht.

Ozzel eilt zum Kommgerät. „Geschwaderführer Grün, Admiral Ozzel hier. Ich höre."

„Admiral, die externen Verteidigungsanlagen der Station sind außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Deflektorschildsystem ist großflächig zusammengebrochen.

Unsere Sensormessungen zeigen, dass die Sektoren 2 und 8 irreparabel geschädigt sind. Die massiven Lecks in der Energieversorgung haben in mindestens vier der acht noch intakten Sektionen bereits die kritischen Werte überschritten. Somit sind die noch verbliebenen Verteidigungssysteme vernachlässigbar."

„Wunderbar. Idioten wie diese Hinterwäldler dort unten, die glauben, sie könnten auf ihrem Miniaturhandelsposten Bilanzen fälschen und illegal medizinisches und anderweitiges technisches Gerät vor Ort an die Allianz verschieben, werden es sich dann wohl künftig zweimal überlegen, ob sie sich mit der geballten Macht des Imperiums anlegen."

Der Tonfall des Admirals strotzt vor Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Lord Vader, das Chaos auf der Station scheint perfekt. Dürfte ich Euch einen Vorschlag machen? Wenn wir jetzt mit massivem Beschuss beginnen, ist diese Station Geschichte, noch ehe sich auch nur eine einzige Rettungskapsel absetzen kann, geschweige denn einer der von unseren Sensoren erfassten Transporter oder eines der Frachtschiffe.

Oder..." – die Stimme des Admirals nimmt eine geradezu verzückte Färbung an – „soll ich gleich das Protokoll für Base Delta Zero anordnen? Die Feuerkraft der _Executor_ würde..."

„Nein." Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Ozzel und hebe eine Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, um meinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Und um den impertinenten Übereifer dieses dummdreisten Offiziers zu dämpfen.

„_Wir_ ordnen gar nichts an. Keinen flächendeckenden Beschuss. Keine Verschwendung von Ressourcen für die tote Oberfläche eines vollkommen unbedeutenden Planetoiden.

Lassen Sie die Besatzung und die derzeitigen Benutzer der Station ihre Rettungskapseln, Transporter und Fluchtschiffe ruhig starten.

_Sie, _Admiral Ozzel, sorgen dafür, dass die Black–Staffel sowie die derzeit noch an Bord der _Executor_ verbliebenen TIE-Staffeln ausgeschleust werden und sämtliche relevanten Positionen unserer Turbolaserbatterien und Geschütze mit den besten Kanonieren besetzt sind.

Und sagen Sie ihren Leuten, ich erwarte Höchstleistungen und beste Ergebnisse beim Zielschießen."

Amüsiert beobachte ich, wie sich auf Ozzels Gesicht frustrierte Enttäuschung widerspiegelt und er sich beherrschen muss, um mir nicht zu widersprechen, weil ich seine sinnlose Lust zu Kraftprotzerei und blindwütiger Zerstörung so kaltblütig abgewürgt habe.

.

***

Mara Jade.

_Mara Jade._

In einem seltenen Moment des Wohlwollens habe ich mich von dieser blutjungen Erfüllungsgehilfin des Imperators tatsächlich zu der Gefälligkeit überreden lassen, ein Auge auf den damals noch im Rang eines Captains stehenden Kendal Ozzel zu haben.

Nicht, dass ich Mara Jade auch nur einen Hauch an Sympathie entgegenbringen würde, aber jemand, der wie Ozzel den Versuch wagt, eine direkt dem Imperator unterstellte Agentin aus dem Weg zu räumen und dabei keine direkten Beweise zurücklässt, kann eigentlich nur maßlos von sich selbst überzeugt und mit unverschämt viel Glück, oder maßlos selbstüberzeugt und mit reichlichen Talenten gesegnet sein. (* nachzulesen in Timothy Zahns Roman: Treueschwur/Allegiance, Verlag blanvalet 2008)

Leider fällt Ozzel aus heutiger Sicht in die erste Kategorie. Wobei ich Mara Jades damalige Überlegung, ob er leicht zu manipulieren oder einfach nur dumm wäre, immer noch nicht schlüssig beantworten kann.

Zwar hat er angenehmerweise weder den Nerv noch die Dreistigkeit um an _meinem_ Stuhl zu sägen, aber an einem Beispiel wie seinem wird klar, wie groß die Lücke in der ersten Riege an exzellenten Soldaten und Offizieren tatsächlich ist, die Tarkins Größenwahn durch die Vernichtung des Todessterns gerissen hat.

Zudem nimmt er die eigentliche Aufgabe meines Todesgeschwaders, die Jagd nach dem Rebellenhauptquartier, für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu persönlich. Es ist nicht das erste Geplänkel dieser Art, das die Ressourcen dieses speziell von mir zusammengestellten Elite-Flottenverbandes in dieser Form vergeudet.

_Die geballte Wucht von Base Delta Zero für __einen vollkommen bedeutungslosen Planetoiden__..._

Allein dieser Vorschlag lässt mich meine ohnehin bereits sehr kritische Meinung in Hinsicht auf Ozzels Fähigkeiten weiter nach unten revidieren. Insbesondere, da meine relativ klare Kritik an seinem übersteigerten Ego abzuperlen scheint, wie ein Tropfen Flüssigkeit von einer metallischen Oberfläche.

Auch ohne mich zur Seite zu drehen, kenne ich diesen Mann mittlerweile gut genug, um genau zu wissen, dass er trotz meiner harschen Worte nach wie vor in derselben überheblichen Siegerpose neben mir steht, die er bereits seit Beginn der Kampfhandlungen eingenommen hat.

Vermutlich hat jeder, _absolut jeder_ Posten auf der Brücke begriffen, dass ich seinen von ihm selbst hochgejubelten Erfolg gegen eine Outer-Rim Versorgungsstation, die ungeschickter Weise auch der Rebellenallianz als Stützpunkt und Umschlagplatz zur Verfügung gestanden hat, gerade auf das Niveau einer besseren Kampfübung herabgestuft habe.

Nur Ozzel selber nicht.

Natürlich nicht.

„Lord Vader, Admiral Ozzel... Die TIEs sind jetzt ausgeschleust", meldet der Jägerleitoffizier, der für die Operationen der TIE-Staffeln verantwortlich ist.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie die Jäger der Black-Staffel Bereitschaftsformation einnehmen. Ich bin angemessen stolz auf das hohe Niveau, das die Blacks über dem Todesstern gezeigt haben, die einzige imperiale Staffel, die von sich behaupten darf, aktiv an der Verteidigung des Todessterns beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

„Lord Vader, Black Leader meldet Bereitschaft für Angriffsmodus und fragt an, ob Sie Präferenzen im Hinblick auf die Anflugsparameter und die zu eliminierenden Ziele haben", informiert mich der Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Nein. Er kann die Staffel nach eigenem Ermessen einsetzen und die Piloten anweisen, ihr Können frei zur Entfaltung zu bringen. Ich verlange lediglich, dass sich nach dem Einsatz kein flugfähiges Schiff mehr in diesem System befindet, das nicht eine eindeutig imperiale Kennung aufweist."

„Jawohl, mein Lord", antwortet der Kommunikationsoffizier mit knappem militärischem Kopfnicken und gibt meine Order in Form eines kurzen, präzisen Befehls an Black Leader weiter.

Bereits wenige Sekunden später fächert die Black-Staffel zur Angriffsformation auf und beginnt mit tödlicher Präzision, die Welle an flüchtenden Schiffen und Raumkreuzern zu dezimieren.

Mit Genugtuung beobachten ich, Admiral Ozzel und die Offiziere von der Brücke der _Executor_ aus, wie die fliehenden Schiffe verschiedenster Typen und Größen, aufgeschreckten Beutetieren gleich, verzweifelt, aber vergeblich versuchen, sich durch hektische, tollkühne Manöver und unpräzise Schüsse zu wehren und den sie unerbittlich verfolgenden TIE-Jägern zu entkommen, die mich an hungrige Raubtiere erinnern.

Auf meine Anweisung hin dringt der Kommunikationsoffizier mithilfe unserer neuen Hochleistungs-Multifrequenz-Kommanlage in den gegnerischen Funkverkehr ein. Vielleicht erhalten wir aus den abgefangenen Meldungen einen Hinweis auf Fluchtziele, die ebenfalls mit der Rebellenallianz in Verbindung gebracht werden können.

Ozzel hat Glück, dass ich lange genug Erfahrung in diesem Metier habe, um zu wissen, dass eine erfolgreiche Übung mitunter einen ähnlichen Wert für die Leistungsfähigkeit eines Soldaten haben kann, wie eine geschlagene und gewonnene Schlacht.

Zumal die Flotte, die ich gerade führe, sich zwar im Krieg befindet, aber gegen einen Gegner kämpft, der zumindest im Moment zahlenmäßig viel zu schwach ist, um sich allzu viele offene Kampfhandlungen leisten zu können.

Ein Krieg sollte immer schnell geführt, der Sieg rasch erreicht werden. Ein langwieriger Feldzug ist ein wahres Übel und drückt auf die Stimmung, Motivation und das Engagement der Soldaten. Ihre alltägliche Arbeit besteht ohnehin zum größten Teil aus öder Dienstroutine mit einer Vielzahl von eingespielten Handgriffen und Vorgängen.

Ob es sich bei der dem Untergang geweihten Station tatsächlich um einen getarnten Rebellenstützpunkt handelt, oder nur um eine Station, deren Betreiber einfach nur dumm genug waren, Credits und Aufträge von beiden Seiten zu kassieren, ist in diesem Sinn reichlich nebensächlich.

Das Imperium muss Präsenz zeigen, und das tut es.

Das Bild, das sich vor meinen Augen auszubreiten beginnt, ist ästhetisch in seiner nackten Brutalität. Ein wahres Feuerwerk an Lichtern beginnt aufzublitzen, angefangen von den für die TIE-Jäger so typischen konzentrierten grünen Laserstrahlen, über die verschiedenen Laserfarben der Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen der _Executor_ und der gegnerischen Schiffe, bis hin zum gedämpfteren Leuchtfeuer explodierender und verglühender Schiffe.

Die Betriebsamkeit auf der Brücke wird hektischer. Die kurzen, knappen Befehle der Einsatzleiter, die oft abgehackten, laut gerufenen Kommentare der Piloten, die ihre Einsätze fliegen, ihre wilden Jubelschreie bei Abschüssen, die panischen Warnungen und Hilferufe aus den abgefangenen Funksprüchen, das ruhige Kommentieren der Datenoffiziere, die ihre Informationen weitergeben.

Das stereotype Hintergrundrauschen eines Kampfes, der keine unmittelbare Gefahr für diejenigen bietet, die sich innerhalb des schützenden Titaniummantels und der massiven Schilde der _Executor_befinden.

Eine von mehreren TIEs gejagte corellianische Korvette taumelt im Kollisionskurs auf uns zu und zerschellt in einem spektakulären, aber ausgesprochen kurzlebigen Feuerball. Mein Flaggschiff beantwortet die nicht unbeträchtliche Krafteinwirkung lediglich mit einer kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Vibration.

Bereits wenige Minuten nach Beginn des Abschlachtens wird die Szenerie nicht mehr vom vielfarbigen Hin und Her der Lasergeschosse dominiert, sondern von nur noch vereinzelten Lichtblitzen und dumpferen, in ihrer Wucht bereits auslaufenden Serienexplosionen innerhalb der größeren Bruchstücke des Schiffsfriedhofs, der sich nun vor dem Panoramafenster ausbreitet. Auch die abgefangenen Funksprüche voller panischer Warnungen und Hilferufe verstummen zunehmend.

Zurück bleiben zerfetzte Schiffsrümpfe, zersplitterte Stahlgerüste, die in einem grotesken Tanz in verschiedenen Winkeln und Geschwindigkeiten um die eigene Achse rotieren, und aus dieser Bewegung heraus damit beginnen, in die absolute Schwärze und Kälte des Weltraums zu driften.

Dazwischen Myriaden an Splittern aus zerborstenem Stahl, durchsetzt mit kleineren und größeren Partikeln aus gefrorener organischer Materie und ehemaligen Körperflüssigkeiten.

Die _Executor_ steht offenbar in einem geradezu idealen Winkel zu Skishs bereits seit Jahrzehntausenden aufgeblähter und sterbender, roter Sonne, die nun mit ihrer übergroßen Helligkeit ein Szenario des Sterbens beleuchtet, dem sie in ungleich längerer Zeitspanne selbst entgegengeht.

Ich atme so tief durch, wie es das mechanische Implantat in meinem Körperinneren erlaubt, während ich den Anblick, der sich mir bietet, in all seiner kalten und Ehrfurcht gebietenden Pracht in mich aufnehme: Die strahlenden Sonnen naher und ferner Systeme, juwelenglänzender Hintergrund für die wenigen Frachtschiffe und Transporter, die durch das Chaos der Kampfhandlungen hindurch in letzter Sekunde ungehindert diesen Sektor verlassen.

.

_... wird fortgesetzt..._


	7. Kapitel 5 Teil 2

_Skish System, westlicher Asteroidengürtel,_

Planetoid XS-127, Askon Station

_Nach dem__ Angriff ..._

_.  
_

Eine leichte Unruhe unter der diensthabenden Mannschaft auf der Brücke der _Executor_ erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit und bringt meine umherschweifenden Gedanken wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich nun schon regungslos vor dem zentralen Panoramafenster gestanden habe, aber offensichtlich lange genug, um die Mannschaft trotz meiner entnervenden Anwesenheit wieder in ihre gewohnte Arbeitsroutine zurückfallen zu lassen.

Stundenlanges Stehen ohne übermäßige körperliche Beanspruchung ist unbestreitbar wenigstens _ein_ Vorteil von größtenteils mechanisch rekonstruierten Beinen und kein geringer, angesichts meines Alters und meiner kräftigen Statur. Rein statistisch gesehen natürlich und wenn man den Aussagen meines persönlichen Medi-Droiden über den Verschleiß natürlicher Kniegelenke Glauben schenken möchte.

Aber auch, wenn ich stundenlang regungslos auf einer Schiffsbrücke stehe, bin ich nicht annähernd so desinteressiert und unbeteiligt an den Geschehnissen hinter meinem Rücken, wie es den Anschein hat. Wie straff ich die Fäden allerdings wirklich in der Hand halte, erschließt sich nur meinen ranghöchsten Offizieren.

Im konkreten Fall kann ich die eben entstandene Unruhe bis zu einem gewissen Maß sogar nachvollziehen. Frauen, insbesondere solche, die einen Offiziersrang bekleiden, sind in der imperialen Flotte eine so seltene Erscheinung, dass ihr unerwartetes Auftreten derartige Reaktionen geradezu provoziert. Lieutenant Naeve ist da keine Ausnahme.

Die unausgesprochenen Fragen in den distanziert abschätzenden Blicken der Mannschaft und die sterile metallische Ausstattung der Brücke kreieren eine Atmosphäre, in der die kleine Frau gleichermaßen befremdlich wie verloren wirkt.

Naeve ist nicht zum ersten Mal auf der Brücke, aber ich habe im Grunde keine Zeit, mich mit meiner neuen Adjutantin in irgendeiner Weise näher auseinander zu setzen.

Dass sie bereits seit Wochen ihren Dienst an meiner Seite versieht, ohne in irgendeiner Weise tiefer in mein Bewusstsein zu dringen als dienstlich erforderlich, ist eine Eigenschaft, die sie zu einer sehr angenehmen Erscheinung macht. Genaugenommen ist die überzogene Reaktion der Mannschaft auf diesen weiblichen Offizier sogar das einzig wirklich Auffällige an ihr.

Wie üblich in tadelloser Haltung und Uniform, stellt sie sich in respektvollem Abstand hinter mich, bis ich sie zu mir heranwinke. Ihr Erscheinen signalisiert mir die Fertigstellung und Übergabe des vorläufigen Abschlussberichts über die Schlacht und die dabei aufgetretenen Schäden und Verluste. Das gehört nicht wirklich zu ihrem Aufgabenbereich, aber die ungeliebte Pflicht, mir Bericht erstatten zu müssen, gehört mit Sicherheit zu den wenigen Gebieten, die man ihr freiwillig und kommentarlos überlassen hat.

Angesichts dessen und als Anerkennung für ihre dezente und unaufdringliche Pflichterfüllung beschließe ich die Erwartungen der Mannschaft zu enttäuschen und bedeute ihr, mich zu begleiten.

Die Aussicht, nicht vor den Augen der versammelten Mannschaft Ventil meiner während der Kampfhandlungen an Ozzel demonstrierten quecksilbrigen Laune zu werden, scheint jedenfalls ihre Schritte zu beflügeln. Naeve schafft etwas, dass selbst größere und kräftigere Männer bisweilen vor gewisse Probleme stellt: sie hält tatsächlich mein Tempo mit.

***

In der relativen Abgeschiedenheit meines Quartiers angekommen, lasse ich Naeve keine Zeit, die Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen, obwohl ihr Blick verräterisch neugierig durch den spartanisch ausgestatteten Raum gleitet.

„Berichten Sie."

„Mein Lord, die geringen Schäden, welche die Kollision mit diversen Fluchtschiffen und Transportern verursacht hat, wurden mittlerweile bereits behoben. Aufgrund unserer Schutzschildtechnologie sind selbst die schlimmsten Schäden diesbezüglich höchstens als marginal einzustufen."

Sie reicht mir das oberste Datapad eines ganzen Stapels, den sie mit sich herumschleppt. Ich aktiviere ihn und betrachte gelangweilt die vor mir ablaufenden Daten- und Zahlenkolonnen.

„Enthält Ihr sogenannter Abschlussbericht auch Dinge, die ich noch nicht weiß, Naeve?"

Meine harsche Erwiderung bleibt ohne sichtbare Reaktion.

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord. Gerade eben kam die Meldung herein, dass einer der vermutlichen Rebellenkreuzer offensichtlich eine Fehlfunktion beim Übertritt in den Hyperraum hatte. Bei der Untersuchung und Säuberung des Trümmerfeldes haben die Aufklärer einige wenige Überlebende entdeckt. Sie werden gerade hierher überstellt und können meinen Informationen zufolge sofort der üblichen Befragungsprozedur zugeführt werden."

Ihr indifferenter Tonfall unterschlägt die Wichtigkeit dieser Information. Befragungsfähige Gefangene bedeuten immer eine gewisse Chance, Informationen auf konventionelle Weise zu erfahren, auch wenn derartige Gespräche erfahrungsgemäß nicht besonders ergiebig sind.

„Sehr gut, informieren Sie mich, wenn die Gefangenen eintreffen. Ich werde die Befragungen persönlich leiten. Sie, Naeve, begleiten mich."

Ihr schockierter Blick spricht Bände, als sich ihr die volle Bedeutung meiner Worte erschließt. Mein simpler Befehl hat den nahezu klinisch sauberen Terminus einer _üblichen Befragungsprozedur_ zu einer Realität werden lassen, an der sie in allen grausamen Einzelheiten teilhaben wird.

„Sehen Sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage, Naeve?" hake ich nach.

Sie strafft ihre Schultern, beinahe so, als müsste sie ihren Worten auch körperlich Unterstützung geben.

„Nein, Sir. Ich war lediglich überrascht, dass meine Anwesenheit bei dieser Prozedur vonnöten ist."

„Was veranlasst Sie zu der irrigen Annahme, dass ich Ihre Anwesenheit _nicht_ benötigen würde?"

„Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass Sie die Befragungen persönlich führen würden, mein Lord", erwidert sie kalt.

Ich betrachte sie interessiert.

Naeve hat einen Bonus bei mir, von dem sie nichts weiß, und der in keinem Zusammenhang mit Faktoren wie ihrem physischen Erscheinungsbild oder der in meinem Sinn äußerst zufriedenstellend verlaufenden Recherche meines Informationsdienstes steht. Allein diesem Umstand verdankt sie es, dass ich ihren beinahe ungebührlichen Tonfall kommentarlos übergehe.

_Dieses Mal._

„Annahmen, Lieutenant, sind schlechte Gewohnheiten, zu denen Sie sich mir gegenüber besser nicht verleiten lassen."

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortet sie angemessen zerknirscht, ehe sie ohne Umschweife wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen kommt. „Soll ich Ihren Terminplan entsprechend umarbeiten?"

„Nein. Damit würden Sie meine leitenden Offiziere nur um das Vergnügen ihres täglichen Berichts bringen", konstatiere ich trocken.

Für einen Augenblick stiehlt sich die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf ihre Lippen, ehe sie wieder ihre professionell undurchdringliche Miene aufsetzt. Eine interessante Reaktion und ungemein aussagekräftig.

Sie ist bereits lange genug an Bord, um zu wissen, wie gefürchtet diese täglichen informellen Meetings sind. Allein der Fakt, dass sie meine Bemerkung trotz meines einschüchternden Auftretens als amüsant empfunden hat, zeugt von ihrem labilen Status innerhalb der Mannschaft.

„Natürlich, Sir." Sie strafft ihre Schultern. „Dann darf ich Sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass ich Ihre laufende Korrespondenz sortiert und mir erlaubt habe, die für Sie relevanten Datapads zusammenzufassen und mitzubringen."

Sie übergibt mir den Rest der Datapads, tritt respektvoll einen Schritt zurück, macht aber keine Anstalten, sich zu entfernen.

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen, Sir? Etliches davon müsste nicht unbedingt von Ihnen persönlich bearbeitet werden. Mit geringfügig erweiterten Vollmachten könnte ich wesentlich effizienter arbeiten, und Sie müssten sich nicht mit den eher unwichtigen Dingen belasten."

Für einige Sekunden lang sehe ich sie einfach nur an.

Erweiterte Vollmachten bedeuten zwangsläufig Zugang zu Informationen persönlicherer Natur. Ich muss ihr einen gewissen Schneid zugestehen, wenn sie die Nerven hat, eine so diffizile Sache von sich aus anzusprechen. Insbesondere angesichts der unerfreulichen Episode mit ihrem unmittelbaren Vorgänger.

„Wir werden sehen", antworte ich schließlich und mache eine abwehrende Geste, um die Beiläufigkeit dieser Angelegenheit zu unterstreichen.

Sie nickt und betrachtet sich als entlassen.

Als sie die Türe bereits fast erreicht hat, beschließe ich aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus, noch eine Sache aufs Tapet zu bringen, die ich für klärungsbedürftig halte.

„Naeve..."

Sie dreht sich noch einmal um und nimmt Haltung an.

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Glaubhaften Gerüchte zufolge ziehen meine Männer Lose, wenn es darum geht, mir Meldung zu machen, wobei dem Verlierer diese Ehre zukommt. Mir fällt auf, dass Ihr Anteil bei der Überbringung von Nachrichten signifikant höher ist, als jener anderer diensthabender Offiziere. Sind Sie einfach nur glücklos, oder hat man Sie an diesem besonderen Glücksspiel erst gar nicht teilhaben lassen?"

„Ich denke, diesen Part hat man mir gegenüber stillschweigend übergangen", kommentiert sie mit unbewegter Miene.

„Eine Vorgehensweise, die den betreffenden Herren zweifellos schlaflose Nächte bereiten dürfte."

„Mit Sicherheit."

Ich nicke bedächtig, und damit ist Naeve nun wirklich entlassen. Zudem mache ich mir eine gedankliche Notiz, meine leitenden Offiziere beim nächsten Briefing nachdrücklich mit dem zentralen Aufgabenbereich _meiner_ Adjutantin vertraut zu machen. Danach wende ich mich meiner unerledigten Korrespondenz zu.

.

_... wird fortgesetzt..._


	8. Kapitel 6

Der fatalistische Ausdruck im Gesicht des älteren Mannes unterscheidet sich sehr deutlich von den zwar demotivierten, aber immer noch hoffnungsvollen Gesichtern seiner drei mit Abstand jüngeren Begleiter. Selbst über das räumliche Hindernis hinweg lässt das Gesicht, auf das die Kamera gezoomt hat, ohne jeden Zweifel erkennen, dass der Mann eine sehr klare Vorstellung darüber hat, was auf ihn und seine Kameraden zukommt.

Das wird so nicht funktionieren.

Ich winke gerade einen der Verhörspezialisten zu mir, als Lieutenant Naeve den Gang entlang gehastet kommt. Sie grüßt und stellt sich ein wenig außer Atem an meine Seite. Ich ignoriere sie, wende mich stattdessen dem leitenden Offizier zu und diskutiere mit ihm die Situation.

„Haben wir Zeit genug, um eines der Standardverfahren anzuwenden, oder müssen wir improvisieren, Lord Vader?"

„Je früher wir eventuelle Informationen haben, desto besser, allerdings sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit für ein allzu überhastetes Vorgehen."

Der Verhörspezialist nickt.

„Der Ältere?"

„Ja."

Der Offizier winkt mehreren schwarz gekleideten Helfern und geht bedächtig den Korridor hinunter zu der Kammer, in der die vier Gefangenen derzeit noch gemeinsam untergebracht sind.

Ich drehe mich zu Naeve um, deren Blick sich gebannt auf den Bildschirm und das Geschehen richtet.

„Haben Sie in der Schule aufgepasst, Naeve, oder ist das hier etwas völlig Neues für Sie?"

Sie verzieht ein wenig den Mund.

„Nicht unbedingt ... was die theoretische Seite anbelangt."

Meine Frage ist ihr sichtlich unangenehm. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie mehr über diese Dinge weiß, als sie zugeben möchte, und da mir die bisweilen recht realistischen Ausbildungsmethoden auf den imperialen Akademien geläufig sind, vertiefe ich das Thema nicht weiter.

Stattdessen winke ich einen weiteren Verhörspezialisten zu mir.

„Lieutenant Tarwis, erläutern Sie Lieutenant Naeve unsere weitere Vorgehensweise."

„Jawohl, Sir."

Der Mann dreht sich beinahe ein wenig zu eifrig zu Naeve und nimmt ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag, während ich mich zurücknehme, um die Geschehnisse aus einer gewissen Distanz zu betrachten.

Es hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund, warum ich Naeve heute hier haben möchte. Sie hatte natürlich recht: Ihre Anwesenheit in dieser Angelegenheit ist in keinster Weise notwendig. Abgesehen vom einseitigen Informationsfluss offenbart eine derartige Prozedur aber immer auch interessante Einblicke in die seelischen und charakterlichen Abgründe _aller _daran Beteiligten.

Ich für meinen Teil bin gespannt darauf, zu sehen, wie standfest Artys Naeves Tochter wirklich ist.

***

Noch während Tarwis meiner Adjutantin gewisse Verfahrensweisen erläutert, haben der leitende Offizier und seine Männer die Kammer am Ende des Korridors erreicht. Auf einmal geht alles sehr schnell.

Die Männer arbeiten mit der kalten Präzision eines Uhrwerks. Ohne auch nur eine einzige Frage zu stellen, reißen sie die vier Männer von ihren Sitzen und werfen sie zu Boden. Anschließend exekutieren sie ohne weitere Verzögerung den älteren Mann vor den Augen seiner entsetzten Kameraden. Die drei verbliebenen mutmaßlichen Rebellen werden vom Boden hochgezogen, nach draußen geschleppt und in jeweils separate Verhörzimmer verbracht.

Die gesamte Aktion hat nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert.

Ich lasse noch einmal so viel Zeit verstreichen, ehe ich mich Naeve zuwende, die so aussieht, als würde sie gleich ihre letzte Mahlzeit loswerden. Ich verziehe meinen Mund ein ganz klein wenig zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. _Theorie und Praxis_, in der Tat.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, Sie möchten das Geschehene kommentieren, Lieutenant?"

„War das notwendig?", krächzt sie, ein wenig atemlos.

„Natürlich. Drohungen wirken am besten bei jungen, unerfahrenen und traumatisierten Subjekten."

„Trotzdem bezweifle ich, mit allem gebotenen Respekt, die Notwendigkeit."

Ich winke ab.

„Es ist effizient. Man neigt in Extremsituationen dazu, Halt bei einer Autorität zu suchen. Der ältere Mann hätte uns unsere Aufgabe nur unnötig erschwert."

„Aber ist das Risiko nicht zu groß, dass er im Besitz einer Information war, die wir haben wollen?", ereifert sie sich.

„Es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass keiner der vier Gefangenen über nennenswerte Informationen verfügt. Informationen von solcher Brisanz, wie die über Sammelpunkte und potenzielle Aufenthaltsorte der Rebellen, sind vor Errichtung einer Basis mit Sicherheit nur den ranghohen Chargen der Allianz bekannt, die aufgrund ihrer Funktion einfach im Besitz solcher streng geheimer Daten sein _müssen_. Der ältere Mann war jedoch lediglich Mitglied des technischen Personals des von uns aufgebrachten Kreuzers. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er in diese Kategorie gefallen wäre."

An dem Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau erkenne ich, dass ihr langsam dämmert, worauf ich hinaus will.

„Betrachten Sie die drei verbliebenen Männer genau und sagen Sie mir, was Sie sehen."

Unser beider Blick wandert auf die drei Bildschirme mit den Gesichtern dreier verdammter Männer. Jeder für sich abgeschottet von der Außenwelt. Alle drei haben die Körperhaltung und den Blick von Menschen, die mit ihrem Schicksal abgeschlossen haben.

_Noch nicht_, stelle ich ungerührt, aber ohne Häme fest. Sie werden sich zwar bald wünschen, es wäre so, aber ... _noch nicht_.

„Sie sind alle noch recht jung, und wenn ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig einschätze, glaube ich nicht, dass sie ihre Erholungspause genießen können", stellt sie sarkastisch fest.

Wenn Sarkasmus Naeves Art ist, ihrem Unmut mir gegenüber Luft zu machen, dann kann ich das tolerieren, solange sie meine Geduld dabei nicht überstrapaziert, was in einem allzu öffentlichen Ambiente sehr leicht der Fall sein kann. Ich werde dieses Thema bei passender Gelegenheit mit ihr erörtern.

„Nicht die Befragung an sich stellt für einen Delinquenten die wahre Herausforderung dar, sondern die Pausen dazwischen", schaltet sich Tarwis wieder ein. „Genügend Zeit, um in einer anspruchslosen Umgebung die eigene Fantasie endlose Kreise ziehen zu lassen."

Er lacht.

„Im Grunde genommen ist es so, dass abseits der handfesteren Vorgehensweise erst die Psyche zermürbt werden muss, damit weitere Maßnahmen echte Wirkung zeigen können. Man muss einem Subjekt glaubhaft versichern, dass man Anteil an der verfahrenen Situation nimmt, in der es steckt, mit ihm sympathisiert und seinen Beweggründen verständnisvoll gegenüber steht.

Um das labile Gleichgewicht, in dem sich diese Männer gerade befinden, danach auf die Seite des Chaos ausschlagen zu lassen, genügt eine kleine Verschiebung innerhalb ihrer stabilisierenden Faktoren.

Wenn wir genügend Zeit haben, dann können wir dieses Spiel zwischen grundloser und begründeter Furcht endlos spielen, und das begreifen die Subjekte irgendwann auch. Ständige, natürlich drogenunterstützte Anspannung und Furcht, ohne die geringste Aussicht auf Erholung."

„Würde es nicht genügen, sie einfach gegeneinander auszuspielen?", wirft Naeve ein.

„Das ist in den meisten Fällen viel zu aufwendig", erklärt Tarwis geduldig. „Die Härtesten brechen spätestens dann zusammen, wenn wir ihnen ein Ende aus diesem Teufelskreis anbieten – und wenn es sich dabei um ihre eigene Hinrichtung handelt. Einfach nur, _damit es endlich aufhört_."

Naeve schnaubt. Zweifellos fragt sie sich gerade, wie man als intelligentes, denkendes Individuum eine derart offensichtliche Farce nicht erkennen kann. Sie hat in ihrem jungen Leben noch nicht genug erlebt, um zu wissen, wie diffus die Realität für jemanden werden kann, der nach einem traumatischen Ereignis plötzlich selbst im Spannungsfeld des eigenen Überlebenstriebes und einer moralischen Verpflichtung steht, die man sich aufgeladen hat.

Ich bin mir sicher, die nächsten Stunden werden im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes eine Offenbarung für sie sein.

Für mich besteht im Moment allerdings keine Veranlassung, dem Prozedere weiter persönlich beizuwohnen. Nüchtern betrachtet muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich lediglich einen Grund dafür suche, der routinierten Zeitverschwendung zu entkommen, die sich durch meine Anwesenheit zwischen dem ewig gleichen Beginn und dem unvermeidlichen Ende einer derartigen Prozedur eingeschlichen hat.

_Zeitverschwendung..._

Manchmal frage ich mich, wann eigentlich genau mir so grundlegende menschliche Gefühle wie Mitleid abhanden gekommen sind. Nun ja. Man kann es drehen und wenden, wie man möchte, es ist wesentlich sinnvoller, seine Zeit in Menschen zu investieren, die noch so etwas wie eine Zukunft vor sich haben.

Abgesehen davon: Wenn es stimmt, dass Alter sentimental macht, dann wird es allerhöchste Zeit, mich einer der wenigen Ablenkungen hinzugeben, die mir geblieben sind. Und dabei das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden.

Ich informiere den Hangar, meinen TIE-Jäger bereit zu machen. Ein Asteroidenfeld wie das des Skish Systems gibt immer ein interessantes Terrain für einen harten Übungsflug ab. Und wenn nicht, bleibt mir immer noch die Freude am Fliegen selbst.

In jedem Fall lässt sich so wenigstens die Zeit dazu nutzen, meine Fähigkeiten auf eine Weise zu trainieren und zu prüfen, die mir zur Abwechslung Vergnügen bereitet.

.

.


	9. Kapitel 7

Die drei Männer zu brechen nimmt weniger Zeit in Anspruch, als ich erwartet habe. Bereits wenige Stunden später, unmittelbar nach meiner Rückkehr, wird mir die Information überbracht, dass die Befragungen vorläufig beendet sind.

Ein relativ klares Anzeichen dafür, dass die Wichtigkeit der Informationen, die sie letztendlich zu Protokoll gegeben haben, nicht berauschend sein dürfte. Ich habe allerdings nicht wirklich einen Durchbruch in den Nachforschungen nach dem neuen Hauptquartier der Allianz erwartet.

Als ich nach einigen Stunden wieder in den Gefängnistrakt zurückkehre, steht der die Verhöre leitende Spezialist bereit, um mir Bericht zu erstatten.

„Ergebnisse?"

„Zuerst zum Wesentlichen, Lord Vader:

Der aufgebrachte Kreuzer war tatsächlich ein Allianzschiff, und die Besatzungsmitglieder sind daher, allein aufgrund ihrer Anwesenheit, als Hochverräter einzustufen. Wir nehmen aber stark an, dass die drei Männer, plus der bereits exekutierte Techniker, auch tatsächlich aktive tätige Mitglieder der Rebellion sind. Leider – und das ist die unerfreuliche Nachricht – durchweg untere Chargen.

Die meisten Informationen, die wir aus ihnen herauspressen konnten, sind uns bekannt oder veraltet. Ein oder zwei Namen sind interessant: Kontaktadressen zu einigen möglichen, versteckten Zellen, auch ein paar Codewörter sind dabei, aber nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Wir sind gerade dabei, die Angaben zu überprüfen."

„Stellen Sie mir eine detaillierte Auflistung zusammen. Irgendwelche Angaben über das Reiseziel des von Yavin 4 abgezogenen Rebellenkonvois?"

Der Verhörspezialist schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Keiner der vier Delinquenten war im Besitz einer Information mit derartiger Priorität."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Absolut sicher, Lord Vader. Wir haben diesen Punkt mehrfach und auf verschiedene Weise verifiziert, auch mit den uns zur Verfügung stehenden Informationen abgeglichen. Es tut mir leid."

„Wurden die Exekutionen bereits durchgeführt?"

Ich ernte einen erstaunten Blick.

„Natürlich nicht, Lord Vader. Die zuständige Abteilung wurde in Kenntnis gesetzt, und man erledigt gerade die vorgeschriebenen Formalitäten zur Vorbereitung der Anklage wegen Hochverrats. Die entsprechenden Eingaben wurden uns innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden zugesagt.

Die Exekution der Drei wurde zwar bereits angesetzt, aber wir halten uns an die Vorgaben: Zwölf Stunden nach Beendigung der letzten Befragung, falls die Notwendigkeit besteht, noch einmal auf die Delinquenten zurückgreifen zu müssen."

Ich wende mich Lieutenant Naeve zu, die noch immer an derselben Stelle steht, an der ich sie vor Stunden zurückgelassen habe.

„Halten Sie die Beteiligung an der Rebellen-Allianz für Hochverrat, Naeve?"

„Wie bitte?"

Die letzten Stunden haben sie nicht nur psychisch ein wenig mitgenommen. Sie sieht aus, als könnte sie eine Dusche gebrauchen, etwas zu essen und eine gesunde Portion Schlaf. Die stundenlangen Szenarien psychischer und physischer Gewalt, deren Zeugin sie geworden ist, verlangen ihren Tribut.

„Sie haben mich genau verstanden Lieutenant."

Sie versucht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, als sie um eine adäquate Antwort ringt.

„Natürlich ist die wissentliche Beteiligung an einer aufständischen Bewegung gegen den Imperator Hochverrat."

Ich wehre ungeduldig ab.

„Ersparen Sie mir die Plattitüden ihrer Ausbilder über imperiale Gesetzgebung, Naeve. Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie persönlich die Beteiligung an Aktivitäten der Allianz für eine Verirrung halten, welche die Todesstrafe rechtfertigt."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Gut." Ich wende mich wieder dem Spezialisten zu,

„Ignorieren Sie die Vorschriften, die Exekutionen finden unverzüglich statt. Lassen Sie die drei Männer zur nächstgelegenen Luftschleuse bringen."

„Aber mein Lord, die abschließende Befragung liegt nicht lange zurück. Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass einer von den Dreien in der Lage ist, sich selbstständig auf den Beinen zu halten."

„Dann bringen Sie die Männer wieder auf die Beine, oder lassen Sie sie dorthin tragen."

Der Mann nickt.

„Es wird einige Minuten dauern, ehe die Drogen halbwegs aus ihrem System gespült sind und die Aufputschpräparate wirken."

„Gut. Ich erwarte Sie vor Ort. Ziehen Sie die Angelegenheit nicht unnötig in die Länge."

Ich bedeute einem der herumstehenden Männer, uns zur fraglichen Luftschleuse zu bringen, und winke der wie erstarrt wirkenden Naeve, mich zu begleiten.

***

Das medizinische Team hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Die klaren Augen der drei Männer, die von Sturmtruppen eskortiert gerade in den Raum eintreten, zeugen trotz ihrer müden Schritte und herabhängenden Schultern davon, dass sie sich der Tatsache des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Endes ihrer physischen Existenz in vollem Umfang bewusst sind. Ihnen fehlt aber nach den vergangenen Stunden sichtlich die Kraft, um dem Unausweichlichen körperlichen Widerstand zu leisten.

Als man sie vor die Öffnung der Luftschleuse führt, wandern ihre Blicke einen Moment lang auch zu uns herüber, während sie uns passieren. Als der Blick des Jüngsten der Drei auf Naeve fällt, legt er den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtet sie einen Moment lang mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Sicherlich hat er nicht mit einem weiblichen Offizier an diesem Ort gerechnet.

Als sich der junge Mann schließlich abwendet, geht er ein wenig straffer und hält sich gerader. Es ist ein bekanntes Phänomen, dass die Anwesenheit von Frauen einen gewissen Effekt auf die Widerstandskraft von Männern hat. Einer der Gründe, warum ich Naeve eine unmittelbare Teilnahme an den Verhören erspart habe. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit hätte die Dinge möglicherweise unnötig verlangsamt und kompliziert.

Aber der Blick des jungen Mannes hat offenbar etwas geschafft, was die letzten Stunden nicht zustande gebracht haben. Naeve dreht sich zu mir um und öffnet ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Ich kenne diesen ganz speziellen Gesichtsausdruck bei Frauen. Nein, ich korrigiere mich: Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck von einer ganz speziellen Frau. Eine unerwünschte Erinnerung dringt mit enormer Wucht an die Oberfläche und hinterlässt ein flaues, widerwärtiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch.

Daher halte ich meinen Blick weiter unverwandt auf die drei Delinquenten gerichtet und schneide Naeves geplanten Einwurf mit tödlichem Ernst ab.

„_Lassen Sie es, Naeve_. Sie würden den passablen Eindruck, den Ihr Verhalten während der vergangenen Stunden auf mich gemacht hat, unwiderruflich ruinieren."

Sie schluckt hörbar, ist aber intelligent genug, ihren Mund zu halten. Als sich die Türe der Luftschleuse hinter den drei Männern geschlossen hat, schickt sich einer der Sturmtruppler an, die Sequenz für die Öffnung der Schleuse einzugeben. Noch ehe er den Knopf für die endgültige Freigabe drücken kann, unterbreche ich seine Bemühungen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Ehre Lieutenant Naeve überlassen."

„Ich soll _was _tun?", platzt sie heraus.

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass eine Hinrichtung als Bestrafung für Hochverrat im Einklang mit Ihrem moralischem Kodex steht. Darüber hinaus befolgen Sie damit nur imperiales Gesetz. Ich erwarte von einem loyalen Diener des Imperiums, dass er jederzeit dazu bereit ist, bestehende Gesetze auszuführen."

Sie sieht mich an, als würde sie mich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben _wirklich_ sehen.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Naeve." Ich senke die Stimme, sodass nur sie in der Lage ist, meine Worte zu verstehen. „Denken Sie an das, was Tarwis Ihnen über die Bedeutung des Wartens erzählt hat. Jede Sekunde, die Sie verstreichen lassen, zieht das Leiden der drei Männer in der Schleuse unnötig in die Länge."

Mein Kopf deutet in die Richtung der Luftschleuse.

Diese Worte sind für Naeve offenbar genug Antrieb. Ein sehr aussagekräftiges Verhalten, das den Eindruck, den ich von ihr mittlerweile gewonnen habe, gewissermaßen abrundet.

Noch während sie auf die Luftschleuse zugeht, drückt mir ein gerade hinzugekommener Offizier die Liste mit den sorgfältig protokollierten Ergebnissen der Befragung in die Hand. Ich studiere sie beiläufig, während mein hauptsächliches Interesse Naeve gilt, die beinahe die Schalttafel der Luftschleuse erreicht hat.

Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellt, denn als mir ein Datensatz auf der Liste ins Auge fällt und in meinem Kopf Alarm auslöst, ist es bereits zu spät, um das Unvermeidliche noch aufzuhalten. Mein Kommando fällt, aber sie kann die Bewegung ihrer Hand nicht mehr aufhalten. Die Schleuse öffnet sich, und der explosive Druckausgleich zieht die Körper der drei verdammten Männer in das entsetzliche Wechselspiel von Hitze und Kälte des Weltalls.

Ich verschwende keine Zeit damit, zu beobachten, wie die deformierten Körper dessen, was Momente zuvor noch lebende, atmende Lebewesen waren, in das endlose Nichts eines kalten Grabes driften. Ich verschwende auch keinen Gedanken an die erstaunten und irritierten Blicke der mich umgebenden Offiziere und Sturmtruppen.

Mich beschäftigen vielmehr die Launen des Schicksals, die mir schon so oft einen Erfolg vorgegaukelt haben, nur um ihn mir im letzten Moment noch zu nehmen.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verfluche ich mich für meine verdammte Ungeduld.

.

_...wird fortgesetzt..._

_(Ein Cliffie, nett nicht? *g*Komm ich auch einmal zu so was)  
_


	10. Kapitel 8 Teil 1

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_

_Ich mag Kapitelsplitting eigentlich nicht, aber da ich selber eine innere Hemmschwelle habe Kapitel zu lesen, bei denen ich Meilen scrollen muss, habe ich auch dieses geteilt._

**Kapitel 8.1:**

Ein paar Stunden nach der Hinrichtung der Gefangenen und der unwillkommenen Erkenntnis, dass auch ich nicht vor fehlerhaften Entscheidungen gefeit bin, erstattet mir der für Nachforschungen zuständige Offizier in meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten einen Zwischenbericht über den Stand der Angelegenheit, mit der ich ihn und seine Abteilung befasst habe.

„Und Sie sind sich vollkommen sicher?"

„Ja, mein Lord. Name und Daten wurden bereits korrigiert. Er war nicht wirklich schwer zu finden. Bereits der erste grobe Abgleich hat sehr schnell zu einer eindeutigen Identifikation des Mannes geführt. Unsere Such- und Prüfprogramme werden zwar immer komplexer, dafür arbeiten sie sich aber auch ziemlich schnell quer durch die Behörden des Imperiums. Auch durch hochgesicherte Datenbankenbereiche."

Ich nicke wohlwollend. Effizienz erfreut mich. Und selbst wenn ich Furcht für eine sehr wesentliche Antriebskraft menschlicher Leistung halte, kann Belobigung, spärlich erteilt, mitunter denselben Effekt auslösen.

„Da wäre noch eine Sache, Lord Vader ..."

Die Worte kommen zögerlich, und ich wölbe eine Augenbraue hinter meiner Maske.

„Wie Sie zweifellos wissen, laufen ständig Filterprogramme, die stichpunktartig die interne Kommunikation des Personals überwachen, ebenso wie Abrufe an diversen Informations-Terminals und Kommstationen. Während meine Rechercheure mit der in Auftrag gegebenen Identifizierung Ihrer Zielperson beschäftigt waren, hat es noch eine weitere Abfrage dieser Klassifikation gegeben."

„Von Bord der _Executor_?"

„Ja. Wir konnten die Signatur zurückverfolgen. Die Anfrage kam von Bibliotheksterminal C 23 auf Deck 22a. Es ist uns mit einiger Mühe gelungen, das Passwort zu knacken und die Person zu identifizieren, die für diese Auffälligkeit verantwortlich war. Ein guter Slicer übrigens, sehr talentiert."

„Sprechen Sie nicht in Rätseln, Lieutenant."

„Verzeihen Sie, mein Lord. Ich meinte, dass die Person, welche die Abfrage gemacht hat, beträchtliche Talente auf dem Gebiet des Hackens aufzuweisen hat. Allerdings kein Profi, denn echte Slicer verwischen ihre Spuren so gekonnt, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit im System, und die Spuren, die sie zwangsläufig hinterlassen, nahezu perfekt kaschieren.

Ich vermute, es war reiner Zufall, dass die Abfragen relativ zeitgleich gemacht wurden, und daher eins der Filterprogramme auf die vergleichbaren Parameter der Anfrage reagiert hat."

„Und die Person wurde identifiziert?"

„Ja."

Der Offizier beugt sich nach vorne und zeigt mir einen Namen auf einem Datapad.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits eine entsprechende Meldung an Ihren obersten Vorgesetzten, sowie an den zuständigen Kontaktoffizier des ISB gemacht."

„Noch nicht, Lord Vader. Ich dachte, dass es in diesem speziellen Fall in Ihrem Interesse liegen könnte, zuerst davon in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden."

Damit hat der Lieutenant vor mir zwar das vorgeschriebene Protokoll umgangen, aber auch den direkten Informationsfluss zu Admiral Ozzel sowie den Vertretern des ISB an Bord der _Executor_ unterbunden. Was die Handhabung der Angelegenheit in meinem Sinn sehr erleichtert.

„Es gibt übrigens einen interessanten Zusammenhang zwischen Ihrer Zielperson und dem Slicer. Beide besuchten eine Zeitlang gemeinsam die Marineakademie auf Anaxes, bis die Zielperson die Ausbildung von sich aus beendet hat. Nicht dieselben Jahrgänge, aber immerhin. Allerdings ist das bisher die einzige mögliche Querverbindung, die wir aufdecken konnten. Sollen wir in dieser Angelegenheit weiter ermitteln?"

„Nein, betrachten Sie die Sache als für sich und Ihre Abteilung erledigt. Sie dürfen eine offizielle Empfehlung meinerseits erwarten."

Womit sichergestellt ist, dass sowohl Admiral Ozzel, als Oberhaupt der Schiffshierarchie, als auch das ISB, von mir aus politischen Gründen nur geduldet, keinerlei Handhabe gegen die Vorgehensweise des Mannes haben.

Der Offizier nickt, sichtlich erfreut.

„Danke, mein Lord. Ich nehme an, Sie wünschen auch weiterhin keine Meldung an die Sicherheit und das ISB?"

„Ihre Annahme ist richtig."

Der Lieutenant nickt noch einmal, nimmt Haltung an und verlässt auf mein Zeichen hin ohne weitere Verzögerung den Raum.

_Anaxes_ also. Das ist zumindest ein erster Anhaltspunkt, wenngleich ein ziemlich unerwarteter.

Zwar verzeichnet die Allianz langsam, aber stetig Zulauf, ein Umstand, der von der imperialen Propagandamaschinerie natürlich gezielt verwässert wird, aber es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass die prestigeträchtige Festungswelt Anaxes bereits regulär Nachschub für die Rebellen liefern soll. Ausgerechnet_ die_ _Verteidigerin der Kernwelten_, mit all ihren loyalen, gutsituierten und hoch angesehenen Soldatenfamilien? Nein, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der hingerichtete Rebell lediglich ein verirrtes Schaf unter vielen imperialen Hoffnungsträgern war, ist ungleich höher.

Ich blicke aufs Chrono. Seit der Hinrichtung sind vier Stunden verstrichen. Über das Komm weise ich Naeves temporäre Vertretung an, sie in einer Stunde zu kontaktieren und sie anzuweisen, sich binnen einer weiteren Stunde in meinem privaten Konferenzraum einzufinden. Sie hat zwar im Moment laut Dienstplan Freizeit, aber sechs Stunden Pause sollten genügen, um sie wieder in einen ansprechend leistungsfähigen Zustand zu versetzen.

Anschließend lasse ich eine kodierte Mitteilung an einen meiner Agenten schicken, den ich aufgrund seines speziellen Leistungsprofils für besonders qualifiziert halte, mit dieser Situation betraut zu werden.


	11. Kapitel 8 Teil 2

**Kapitel 8.2:**

Fast auf die Minute genau zwei Stunden später begebe ich mich in meinen privaten Konferenzraum, in dem ich von Naeve bereits erwartet werde. Sie sieht zwar deutlich erholter aus, wirkt aber noch immer müde, und das verstimmt mich ein wenig.

Ich interpretiere ihre Müdigkeit als Hinweis darauf, dass sie die von mir zugestandene Ruhepause nicht zur Regeneration genutzt hat. Ich hoffe um ihretwillen, dass ihre momentane geistige Leistungsfähigkeit wesentlich höher ist, als es der nachlässige Umgang mit ihrer Freizeit erwarten lässt.

„Setzen Sie sich, Naeve. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie, die von Ihrem üblichen Arbeitsprofil abweicht. Wie gut sind Sie darin, Datenbanken zu durchforsten und Tiefenrecherche zu betreiben?"

„Ich würde sagen, es kommt darauf an, wie die Datenbanken konzipiert sind, aber grundsätzlich würde ich meine Fähigkeiten auf diesen Gebieten als akzeptabel einschätzen."

Ich reiche ihr wortlos das Datapad mit den Ergebnissen der Befragung und zeige ihr das Abbild des Mannes, der sich aus jetziger Sicht der Dinge glücklich schätzen darf, mit einem relativ leichten und schnellen Tod davongekommen zu sein. Anstatt sich nun mit mir und einem wesentlich komplexeren Befragungsszenario auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

Es handelt sich dabei um den jungen Mann, der bereits vor Betreten der Luftschleuse durch sein Verhalten Naeve gegenüber aufgefallen ist.

Naeves Gesicht zeigt gespannte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dieser Rebell hat während der drogenunterstützten Befragung, neben relativ konkreten Ansatzpunkten für Nachforschungen, einen Datensatz zu Protokoll gegeben, der den verhörenden Offizieren nicht ins Auge gesprungen ist. Dennoch ist er ziemlich bedeutsam, für jemanden, der sich zu einem sehr kleinen Kreis an Eingeweihten zählen darf."

Ich nehme das Datapad, rufe die betreffende Info auf und bedeute Naeve, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Während sie meiner Aufforderung nachkommt, wende ich mich dem Sternenpanorama zu, dass die Fensterfront einer der beiden Längsseiten des Raumes bietet.

Meine bloße Anwesenheit lässt die Denkleistung der Gehirne meiner Untergebenen und Handlanger manchmal richtiggehend einfrieren. Umso mehr, je nachdrücklicher sie das Gefühl haben, dass ich sie hinter meiner Atemmaske beobachte. Im Moment benötige ich aber Naeves klaren, von mir unbeeinträchtigten Verstand.

Nach einem angemessenen Zeitraum wende ich mich meiner Adjutantin wieder zu. Gemessen an ihrem üblichen Arbeitseifer arbeitet ihr Gehirn vermutlich auf Hochtouren, dennoch ist ihre Miene professionell undurchdringlich.

„Also, wofür halten Sie das, Naeve?"

Sie runzelt die Stirn, zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ein Kryptosystem?"

„Langweilen Sie mich nicht mit dem Offensichtlichen, Naeve. _Natürlich_ ist das eine kodierte Sequenz. Meine Frage zielte darauf ab, ob Sie eine Idee haben, was es mit diesem Code auf sich haben könnte."

Die Situation ähnelt nicht nur pro forma ein wenig einem Prüfungsgespräch, und sie bemüht sich redlich, nicht allzu inkompetent zu wirken. Amüsanterweise, denn die Wahrheit ist genau andersherum gelagert. Würde Naeve bereits jetzt_ wissen,_ worum es hier geht, wäre die Konsequenz für sie persönlich äußerst dramatisch ... und endgültig.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Lord Vader, aber das könnte im Grunde genommen alles sein. Darf ich an der Stelle anmerken, dass es mit Sicherheit wesentlich kompetentere Fachleute für diese Art Aufgabenstellung gibt, als mich? Schließlich befinden sich Kryptospezialisten hier an Bord der _Executor_, ebenso Mitarbeiter des Marinegeheimdienstes oder des imperialen Sicherheitsbüros, auf die man wahlweise zurückgreifen könnte."

„Weder das ISB noch der Marinegeheimdienst sind Abteilungen, die ich mit dieser Angelegenheit befassen werde. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt. Und ein Kryptospezialist kann mir nur sagen, was ich bereits weiß. _Ich_ zähle zum Kreis der Eingeweihten." Mein Hand vollführt eine auffordernde Geste. „Bemühen Sie sich weiter."

Trotz der Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Bemühungen lehnt sich Naeve halbwegs entspannt in die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels und betrachtet konzentriert das Datapad vor sich. Sie nimmt sich etwa eine halbe Minute Zeit.

„Wenn ich die Aufgabe, die Sie mir stellen, andersherum betrachte, dann habe ich hier vor mir eine Sequenz mit einer kodierten Information, deren Umfang und Inhalt Ihnen, mein Lord, aber bereits bekannt ist.

Da sowohl der Beamten- als auch der Militärapparat des Imperiums für sehr vertrauliche Daten schlüsselkodierte Kryptosysteme verwendet, kann ich nur von zwei Situationen ausgehen."

„Weiter", fordere ich sie auf.

„Die erste wäre: Sie, mein Lord, gehen davon aus, dass die Rebellen den Schlüssel zur Dekodierung dieser Sequenz bereits haben. In diesem Fall wäre aber die Information, um die es geht, nun wieder in unseren Händen gelandet und die unmittelbare Gefahr abgewendet. Oder ..."

„Oder?"

„Aufgrund der Kürze und der Partitionen*, sowie der Tatsache, dass Sie sich höchstpersönlich mit dieser Angelegenheit beschäftigen, würde ich eher dazu neigen, zu sagen: das hier _ist_ ein Schlüssel."

Ihr Verstand arbeitet wirklich ausgezeichnet. Ich nicke und beginne damit, langsam die Linie des Tisches entlang zu wandern.

Zeit, die Daumenschrauben anzuziehen.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Ihr Vater nach Ausrufung der Neuen Ordnung auf einer der Kernwelten niedergelassen. Frischen Sie mein Gedächtnis auf, Naeve: Wo sind Sie aufgewachsen?"

Mein Tonfall ist betont milde, aber der Themenwechsel kommt zu abrupt, um sie nicht in erhöhte Wachsamkeit zu versetzen.

„Auf Anaxes, mein Lord."

„Und Sie haben die dortige Marineakademie besucht?"

„Sie kennen meine Personalakte, Lord Vader. Sie _wissen,_ dass ich meinen Abschluss an der Marineakademie in Pols Anaxes** gemacht habe."

Ihr ist anzumerken, dass sie im Grunde keinen blassen Schimmer davon hat, worauf meine Fragen eigentlich abzielen. Aus Gründen der Vorsicht gibt sie aber kein Quäntchen Information zu viel. Das amüsiert mich, nur gebe ich mich besser keinen Illusionen mehr hin. Ihre Unsicherheit entspringt nur ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit. Wenn Naeve auch nur ein wenig von ihrem Vater geerbt hat, dann ist sie nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Und nicht nur Sie. Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass der Rebell, der uns nun so beschäftigt, fast zeitgleich ebenfalls dort ausgebildet wurde."

Mittlerweile bin ich an ihrem Sessel angelangt und stelle mich, die Arme verschränkt, in ihren Rücken. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie auf die erhöhte Spannung fühlbar und sichtbar gestresst reagiert. Körperhaltung und Mimik sprechen eine deutliche Sprache: Sie hat Angst.

Die würde ich an ihrer Stelle auch haben, denn die Macht lässt mich eine klare Lüge ebenso deutlich erkennen, wie den Versuch, mir die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten.

Naeve selbst befindet sich im Moment in einem echten Gewissenskonflikt: Soll sie zugeben, mir gegenüber nicht vollkommen ehrlich gewesen zu sein, was sie unter Umständen den Kopf kosten kann, oder soll sie versuchen, mich zu belügen? Was auf dasselbe Resultat hinauslaufen könnte.

Eine interessante Situation.

„Möchten Sie mir etwas mitteilen, Naeve?"

Sie greift nach einem Glas Wasser, das eine hilfreiche Ordonnanz ihr vor unserem Termin auf den Platz gestellt hat, und nimmt einen Schluck. Als sie es etwas zu heftig wieder zurückstellt, schwappt etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch.

Schließlich dreht sie sich in ihrem Sessel zu mir und hebt ihren Blick.

„Der junge Mann, _Pak Helin_ ... ich kannte ihn," gesteht sie frei heraus. „Ich wollte bereits unmittelbar vor der Hinrichtung darauf aufmerksam machen, mein Lord, aber nach Ihrer Aufforderung, meinen Mund zu halten, hielt ich es für besser, Ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen."

Ich nicke und beuge mich ein wenig nach unten, um meinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Eine weise Entscheidung, mich nicht zu belügen. Das gibt Ihnen trotz Ihres offensichtlichen Fehlverhaltens die Chance, mir eine plausible Erklärung dafür zu präsentieren."

Ich richte mich langsam wieder auf, gehe zurück zu meinem Sitz am Ende des länglich ovalen Tisches, setze mich und warte auf Naeves Geständnis.

„Mein Lord, der Mann kam mir zum Zeitpunkt der Befragung lediglich vage bekannt vor. Nichts weiter. Erst als er sich vor der Luftschleuse direkt zu mir gedreht und mich angeblickt hat, hatte ich das eindeutige Gefühl, dass auch er mich _erkannt _hat."

„Sie wollten nicht für den Mann bitten?"

Sie betrachtet mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck.

„Nein", platzt sie heraus. „Was für eine absurde Idee."

Noch ehe sie sich Gedanken darüber machen kann, dass sie sich im Zuge ihrer Verteidigung gerade einen ziemlichen Ausrutscher mir gegenüber geleistet hat, wehre ich mit einer Handbewegung ab. Vor allem, weil ich kein Interesse daran habe, meine eigene Fehleinschätzung zu vertiefen.

„Finden Sie zurück zum Thema."

„Lord Vader, der Terminus ‚bekannt' ist relativ. Ja, der Mann _kam mir bekannt vor_, aber ich habe seine Identität gerade erst in den letzten Stunden abgeglichen. Darf ich ehrlich sein?"

Ich bedeute ihr fortzufahren, und sie atmet tief durch.

„Ich hatte nach Ihrer Maßregelung nicht die Nerven, mich wegen eines vagen Gefühls, das sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt außerdem an nichts wirklich Konkretem festmachen ließ, noch einmal Ihren Unwillen auf mich zu ziehen." Sie senkt ihren Blick. „Verzeihen Sie mir meine Fehleinschätzung der Situation."

Ihre Bitte ignorierend, frage ich weiter.

„Sie haben also die Pause, die ich Ihnen zugestanden habe, dazu genutzt, um zu recherchieren."

„Bis gerade eben bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass meine diesbezüglichen Bemühungen höchstens mein privates Interesse betreffen würden."

Diese Aussage ist angesichts der Sachlage nahezu unverschämt.

„Sie haben sich im Zuge Ihres _privaten Interesses_ höchst illegal in eine der gesicherten Datenbanken der Marineakademie von Anaxes gehackt", konfrontiere ich sie mit den Fakten, ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Diesen lächerlichen Schutz zu umgehen, verlangt lediglich ein wenig Fantasie."

Auch auf diesen etwas kleinlauten Versuch, zu relativieren, gehe ich nicht ein.

„Wie viel Fantasie Sie dafür aufwenden müssen, interessiert mich nicht. Interessant wäre nur die Information, ob Sie sich selbst als kompetent genug einschätzen, feindliche Eingriffe in geschützte Datensysteme durchzuführen. Ja oder Nein?"

Sie braucht einige Sekunden, um sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen.

„Ja."

„Naeve, das wird ein schlimmes Ende mit Ihnen nehmen. Das Hacken von militärischen Datenbanken des Imperiums ist ein Kapitalverbrechen und kein Kavaliersdelikt. Und Ihre Kenntnisse müssen laut Aussagen der damit betrauten Rechercheure beträchtlich sein. Bedauerlicherweise lese ich davon nichts in Ihrem offiziellen Leistungsprofil." Ich beuge mich nach vorne und hebe einen Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung. „Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf Ihre Prinzipientreue."

„Lord Vader, ich habe neben der Datenbank der Marineakademie in Pols Anaxes auch weitere Datenbanken abgefragt. Erst als mein Suchprogramm eine Übereinstimmung fand, wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass ich den Mann namens Pak Helin tatsächlich einige Male während meiner Ausbildung auf Anaxes gesehen habe. Wir besuchten allerdings nicht dieselben Kurse, und er war auch definitiv nicht in einer meiner Gruppen. Unsere sogenannte _Bekanntschaft _als flüchtig zu bezeichnen, grenzt schon an Übertreibung", betont sie mit Nachdruck.

„Lässt sich diese Behauptung beweisen?"

„Schicken Sie einen Spezialisten zu dem Bibliotheksterminal, das ich benutzt habe, und lassen Sie ihn die gesamte Sitzung abrufen. Ich habe meine Nachforschungen nur unterbrochen, um in der nächstgelegenen Kantine etwas zu essen, und nachdem mir Lieutenant Jorba mitgeteilt hat, dass Sie meine Anwesenheit hier in Ihrem Konferenzraum angeordnet haben."

Ihre Geschichte ist in sich schlüssig. Trotzdem kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ihre halbwegs souverän vorgetragene Verteidigung mit ein wenig Horror zu erschüttern.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu Ihren Nerven, Lieutenant Naeve. Spielchen dieser Art mit mir auch nur zu versuchen, haben schon bedeutend bessere Lügner, als Sie es sind, bitter bereut. Hätten Sie es vorgezogen, mich zu belügen, dann hätte ich Sie durch genau dieselbe Luftschleuse spazieren lassen wie die drei Rebellen, die Sie vor kurzem so bravourös ins All entsorgt haben. Und zwar _nachdem_ Sie für längere Zeit sehr intime Bekanntschaft mit einem Schmerzverstärker-Droiden geschlossen hätten."

Nach dieser unverhohlenen Drohung sitzt sie einfach nur da, und ich weiß, dass ich meine Adjutantin nun genau da habe, wo ich sie haben will. Da es in ihrem Fall aber im Wesentlichen um Kooperationsbereitschaft geht, schwäche ich die Spitze wieder ein wenig ab.

„Zu Ihrem Glück leisten Sie zufriedenstellende Arbeit, und Ihre etwas _kreativeren _Fähigkeiten wären im Moment durchaus gefragt."

Die unausgesprochene Frage, die im Raum schwebt, ist in Wirklichkeit eine ziemlich offensichtliche Erpressung. Mein Gewissen wird davon nicht belastet, immerhin sichert mir dieser Schnitzer Naeves absolute Loyalität, so lange ich Bedarf dafür habe.

Sie selbst überlegt mit verkniffenem Mund und beißt sich schließlich nachdenklich auf ihre Lippe.

„So wie ich das sehe, mein Lord, geht es nicht darum, ob _ich_ eine Wahl habe, die in Wahrheit keine ist, sondern ob ich Ihnen eine Leistung anbieten kann, derer Sie sich bedienen wollen."

Ich lächle unwillkürlich. Ein seltenes Vergnügen, mit jemandem zu tun zu haben, der so jung schon begriffen hat, dass das Leben eine einzige Abfolge von harten Verhandlungen um persönliche Vorteile darstellt.

Nach dieser Angelegenheit könnte ich jederzeit auf sie verzichten und sie der imperialen Justiz überantworten. Oder selbst ein Exempel statuieren. Wieder einmal.

Oder ich kann mich ihr und ihrer Kenntnisse zu meinem Vorteil bedienen.

Ich deute auf das Datapad.

„Das, was Sie hier vor sich haben, ist ein Schlüsselcode, eigentlich mehr ein Siegel, das Ihnen, an der richtigen Stelle eingesetzt, das Passwort für den Zugang zu einem ganzen Komplex an geschützten Daten verschafft."

„Offiziell oder privat?"

„Diese besondere zusätzliche Sicherung wird nur von Personen mit gewisser Bedeutung benutzt."

„Eine Person gewisser Bedeutung?"

„Person_en_, Naeve. Mehrzahl. Und zwar Personen allerhöchster Bedeutung."

Sie beißt sich schon wieder auf die Lippe, und ich bin des Spielchens plötzlich müde.

„Kommen Sie schon, Naeve, stellen Sie die Frage, die Ihnen so offensichtlich auf der Zunge brennt, und komplettieren Sie diesen desaströsen Tag."

Sie atmet tief durch und springt ins kalte Wasser.

„_Ihr_ Code?"

Ihre Intuition ist höchst erstaunlich.

„Einer von vielen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Kann mir Ihr offensichtlich funktionierender Verstand auch sagen, wie dieser Code, trotz aller offiziellen Geheimhaltung und technischer Einschränkungen, in die Hände eines einfachen Rebellen kommen konnte?"

„Nein."

„Auch nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass diese besondere Schutzvorrichtung im Grunde nur denjenigen Personen bekannt ist, deren Informationen damit geschützt werden?"

„Um sicherzustellen, dass ein unbefugter Zugriff nicht nur rechtzeitig bemerkt, sondern auch direkt zurückverfolgt werden kann," kommentiert sie, gedankenversunken, den Blick wieder auf das Datapad gerichtet.

„Nur ein Mitglied eines sehr sorgfältig ausgewählten Personenkreises kann einen der Schlüsselcodes weitergegeben haben, um das Siegel zu deaktivieren. Um einen feindlichen Angriff auf die Personendaten, die damit geschützt werden sollen, überhaupt erst zu ermöglichen. Und was haben wir damit, Ihrer Meinung nach?"

„Einen Maulwurf."

„Sehr richtig, Naeve. Einen Maulwurf... und zwar einen, der mitten im imperialen Oberkommando sitzt."

.

_.  
_

_.  
_

* Partitionen = Unterbrechungen

** Es gibt derzeit noch keine definitiven Aussagen darüber, wo genau die Elite-Marineakademie des Imperiums lokalisiert ist. Die Büchern _...Coruscant and the Core Worlds_ sowie der _Essentiellen Atlas_ deuten aber sehr stark an, dass sich diese Institution auf Anaxes befindet. In diesem Fall wäre der exakte Standort der Akademie in der Hauptstadt Pols Anaxes und zwar als Teil der _Anaxes Zitadelle_.


	12. Kapitel 9

_Üblicherweise greife ich in die bildhafte Fantasie meiner Leser nicht ein, aber der OC der in diesem Kapitel seinen ersten Auftritt hat, hat optisch wirklich ein Vorbild. Und das möchte ich dann doch nicht vorenthalten. _

_Kennt wer Tony Almeida aus der Serie 24? _

_(Staffel 7 bitte, mit Mehrtagesbart und diesem -Blick)_

_Der wärs. *g*_

_***_

**Kapitel 9**

„Ich sagte Ihnen ja, sie ist fix", kommentiert der Mann, dessen lebensgroßes Abbild als holografische Projektion gerade vor mir steht.

Nachdem Naeve den Raum verlassen hatte, habe ich den von mir angeforderten Agenten auch optisch wieder zugeschaltet, um die weitere Vorgehensweise mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Da Sie immerhin einen Teil ihrer abschließenden Leistungsbeurteilung geschrieben haben, würde jede andere Aussage nur einen Schatten auf Ihre eigene Kompetenz werfen", kontere ich, nicht ohne leichten Sarkasmus.

Die für HoloNetz-Übertragungen typisch durchscheinende, bläulich schimmernde Erscheinung des Mannes schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Niamala Naeve war eine von den Kadetten, auf deren intellektuelle Fähigkeiten ich im Bedarfsfall jederzeit setzen würde. Sie hat eigentlich nur das Pech, eine Frau zu sein. Sie aber als Ihre Adjutantin wieder zu finden ..." Er runzelt die Stirn. „Sagen wir, in diesem Fall habe ich ihren Ehrgeiz eindeutig unterschätzt."

„Sie sind im Bilde?" wechsle ich wenig elegant das Thema.

Er nickt.

„Ich denke das, was ich weiß, genügt vorerst, um umgehend Nachforschungen vor Ort in Gang setzen zu können. Wobei mir im Moment schleierhaft ist, wo genau ich ansetzen soll, um die Fäden wieder zusammenzufügen, welche die Hinrichtung dieses Pak Relin in alle Windrichtungen geblasen hat."

Der Mann macht eine Pause, in der er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ehe er sinnierend fortfährt:

„Eigentlich unglaublich. Es fällt mit immer noch schwer, zu fassen, dass ein unter Ihrer persönlichen Kuratel exekutierter Rebell im Besitz einer solchen Information gewesen sein soll."

„Vorsicht, Vermeron", kontere ich scharf. „Ihr Tonfall nähert sich haarscharf einer direkten Kritik. Sie sind also der Ansicht, dass ich selbst die Verantwortung für diese unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen zu übernehmen habe?"

„Zumindest in Bezug auf das imperiale Standardverfahren zur Durchführung von Exekutionen", erwidert er ungerührt.

Einen direkten Angriff auf meine Autorität wagen viele Lebewesen aufgrund meines betont Furcht einflößenden Auftretens erst gar nicht. Tergid Vermeron hingegen ist ausdrücklich erlaubt, meine Vorgaben und Anordnungen mit seiner eigenen Meinung konfrontieren zu dürfen. Ein ganz besonderes Privileg, das er sich mit nur einem einzigen weiteren meiner Agenten teilen muss: Wrenga Jixton, dem Corellianer.

Diese Besonderheit im Umgang mit meiner Person basiert aber nicht ausschließlich auf Belanglosigkeiten, wie etwa Sympathie. Tergid Vermeron und Wrenga Jixton stellen vielmehr eine Anpassung meinerseits an besondere Umstände dar.

Erstens, weil der üblicherweise extrem hohe Nutzen dieser beiden Männer für sie spricht. Zweitens, weil nicht einmal ich eine Handhabe gegen Lebewesen habe, die sich nicht nur durch ein hohes persönliches Ethos auszeichnen, sondern auch durch die vollkommene Abwesenheit von Furcht. Sogar und vor allem vor meiner Person.

„Natürlich wird Großadmiral Tigellinus alles andere als erfreut sein, Sie, Lord Vader, in seinem zukünftigen Einflussbereich begrüßen zu müssen."

„Ziehen Sie keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Sie gehen davon aus, dass ich mich persönlich nach Anaxes bemühe?"

„Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sie mich mit der Angelegenheit betraut haben, und mir hier auf Anaxes nicht bereits Teile des Agentennetzes des Imperators mit ihren Aktivitäten ins Auge _und auf die Nerven_ gefallen sind."

Er macht eine Pause, den Zeigefinger nachdenklich an die Lippen gedrückt.

„Ich erlaube mir an dieser Stelle anzumerken, dass aufgrund der Brisanz der Information selbst eine nur vorläufige Unterdrückung dieser Angelegenheit als ziemlich riskant einzustufen ist. Selbst für eine Person Ihres Ranges. Natürlich ..."

Vermeron beugt sich leicht nach vorne und hebt eine Augenbraue. Sein stoisches Äquivalent zu einem Lächeln.  
„...Um Ihre Person, Lord Vader, mache ich mir eher weniger Gedanken, aber den Herren Großadmirälen und ein paar der anderen Personen, deren private Daten damit vorläufig als zugänglich gelten müssen, _geht der Arsch auf Grundeis_, wenn das bekannt wird."

„Ihre Ausführungen lassen wie immer an Klarheit nichts zu wünschen übrig", bemerke ich trocken, amüsiere mich aber insgeheim wegen seiner erfrischend offenherzigen Einschätzung.

Natürlich hat er Recht. Ich begebe mich mit dieser Vorgehensweise auf ausgesprochen dünnen Boden, sogar angesichts meiner bevorzugten Position. Aber die Mitglieder des Oberkommandos und des persönlichen Stabes des Imperators, die diese Angelegenheit außer mir noch betrifft, sind mir vollkommen gleichgültig.

Die vertraulichen Daten des Imperators sind ohnehin nicht betroffen. Diese Informationen ruhen noch um ein Vielfaches besser und sicherer geschützt an verschiedenen, äußerst schwer zugänglichen Orten im Bereich des galaktischen Kerns. Ein Teil davon auf Byss, ein Teil auf Welten, von deren Existenz außerhalb des innersten Zirkels des Imperators niemand auch nur die geringste Ahnung hat. Nicht einmal ich weiß Genaueres.

In einer Sache hat Vermeron allerdings unrecht, wenngleich ihm einfach nicht genug Hintergrundwissen zur Verfügung steht, um diesen Umstand abschätzen zu können: Es ist sogar _ausgesprochen wichtig_, dass meine Daten nicht in unbefugte Hände geraten.

Sicher, jenen Namen offen gelegt und bloßgestellt zu wissen, den ich in meinem früheren Leben getragen habe, bereitet mir ein nicht unerhebliches Unbehagen. Aber selbst wenn Anakin Skywalker und sein wahres Schicksal, das in mir und in diesen Daten begraben liegt, zum Gegenstand einer von der Allianz inszenierten propagandistischen Schlammschlacht werden würde, wen interessiert das heute noch wirklich, nach über zwei Jahrzehnten in Palpatines Imperium?

Wesentlich unangenehmer wäre da schon die Chance für meine politischen und gesellschaftlichen Feinde, selbst an_ Bruchteile_ meiner medizinischen Unterlagen zu kommen.

Und nahezu unabsehbar wäre der Schaden für jenen ganz besonders wertvollen, aktuellen Träger des Namens Skywalker. Wenn er, vor allem aber andere Personen, vor der Zeit auf seine hochinteressante Abstammung gestoßen werden würden.  
Dabei wäre die Allianz im Verein mit ihren idealistischen Anführern, denen er sich törichterweise angeschlossen hat, mein und sein geringstes Problem.

Luke Skywalker ist zwar Anakin Skywalkers Erbe, aber es ist _Darth__Vader_, der einen Sohn bekommen hat.

Ein Sohn.

Mein Sohn.

Er ist wenig mehr als ein Name für mich, ein abstraktes Wesen, kaum greifbar. Was weiß ich von diesem Sohn, das über die Seiten der Geheimdienstberichte hinausgeht? Wann immer ich meine mentalen Arme nach ihm ausstrecke, lässt mich die Dunkle Seite eine machtbegabte, ungeformte Persönlichkeit fühlen ... aber der junge Skywalker antwortet mir nicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Dennoch ist Skywalkers Sohn ein strategischer Glücksfall für mich. Ein ungeplanter Faktor, der nach all diesen Jahren des Dienens das Zünglein an der Waage vielleicht doch endlich zu meinen Gunsten ausschlagen lassen wird.

_Mein Sohn_, dessen Weg trotz aller von Obi-Wan Kenobi aufgebauten Distanz bereits so sehr dem meinen entspricht, als herausragender Pilot und Vernichter von über einer Million Leben.

Nein, es ist nicht nur wichtig, sondern von geradezu existenzieller Bedeutung für mich, dass dieses Wissen niemand Unbefugtem vor der Zeit in die Hände fällt.

Die Zugänge zu diesen Daten neu zu konfigurieren wird meine Spezialaufgabe für Naeve sein. Gleich bei ihrem nächsten Dienstantritt, und zwar noch bevor wir auf Anaxes eintreffen.

Auch bei ihr habe ich mich den Umständen gebeugt und ihr einen vollständigen Freizeitzyklus zugestanden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn diesmal auch brav dazu nutzen wird, sich wirklich auszuruhen.

Sie darf sich in dieser Sache nicht den kleinsten Fehler erlauben, denn ich kann erst nach Abschluss meiner Ermittlungen oder nach einer entsprechenden Meldung an den Imperator die offiziellen Experten damit betrauen.

„Natürlich, die Gelegenheit, Tigellinus persönlich direkt oder indirekt auf die Füße zu treten, bietet sich Ihnen nicht oft", unterbricht Vermeron meine abschweifenden Gedankengänge.

„Wurde Tigellinus bereits bestätigt?"

„Noch nicht, aber seriösen Quellen zufolge wird er demnächst Großmufti über den Obersektor Imperiales Zentrum. Man stelle sich vor: Großadmiral und Großmufti in einer Person. Damit nicht nur Vorsitzender der Akademie, sondern auch oberster Befehlshaber des Azur Hammer Kommandos (*) und allein verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Kernwelten._ Unglaublich_." Vermerons Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.

„_Kontakte,_ Vermeron. Er hat die richtigen Kontakte. Und zwar sowohl in die unmittelbare Einflusssphäre des Imperators bei Hofe als auch in Richtung der staatlich gelenkten Medien."

„Und eine militärische Begabung, die sich höchstens mit einer Lupe finden lässt."

Selbst wenn Vermeron meiner Meinung des Öfteren widerspricht, bei der Einschätzung von Personen sind wir uns in den allermeisten Fällen relativ einig.

Einer der Gründe, warum dieser Mann in meinem persönlichen Wertesystem sehr hoch rangiert. Natürlich würde die Dunkle Seite Freundschaft im herkömmlichen Sinn nicht einmal tolerieren, wenn wir rangmäßig auf gleicher Augenhöhe stünden. Aber dieser Mann kommt dem, was Anakin Skywalker unter Sympathie verstanden hätte, doch bedenklich nahe.

Ganz anders Rufaan Tigellinus. Er ist einer meiner größten politischen Konkurrenten, direkt im Herzen des Machtkarussells von Coruscant. Einer, der sogar relativ offen für meine Abberufung eingetreten ist, und trotz der eindeutigen Klarstellung des Imperators aus seiner Meinung nach wie vor keinen Hehl macht. Hochbegabt in den Arenen der Politik, in militärischer Hinsicht eine glatte Zumutung.

Osvald Teshik, der hochbegabte, nunmehr ehemalige Großadmiral des Obersektors Imperiales Zentrum, wäre mir als Ansprechpartner lieber gewesen. Schade, dass er angesichts einer mittelprächtigen Episode rund um die Entführung eines von Palpatines bevorzugten Ratgebern den Unwillen des Imperators so dermaßen gründlich auf sich gezogen hat, dass mit seinem Überleben in nächster Zukunft eher nicht zu rechnen ist.(**)

„Großadmiral Tigellinus ist mein Problem, aber Sie haben recht mit Ihrer Vermutung, dass wir beide uns bereits in Kürze persönlich begegnen werden. Ein paar Versetzungsgesuche sind vakant, und ich werde die _Executor_nach Anaxes beordern, um mich aus dem reichhaltigen Reservoir der abschließenden Jahrgänge persönlich zu bedienen."

Vermeron nickt, unübersehbar zufrieden mit meinem vorgeschobenen Grund.

Frisch graduierte Offiziere direkt von einer der Akademien auf meinem persönlichen Flaggschiff unterzubringen bedeutet einen ungeheuren Prestigegewinn für jedes militärisches Ausbildungsinstitut. Egal wie elitär, egal in welchem System. Schließlich fallen Ruhm und die herausragenden Leistungen von Absolventen letztendlich auch auf die Stätte der Ausbildung und die Lehrkräfte selbst zurück.

Vermeron hat also auch aus beruflichen Gründen höchstes Interesse daran, dass ich die Marineakademie auf Anaxes, die ihn als einen der leitenden Ausbilder beschäftigt, derart auszeichne.

Ich nehme via Komm Kontakt zur Brücke auf und lasse Admiral Ozzel zum Bildschirm rufen.

Nicht, dass ich Ozzel als Überbringer für meine Order gebraucht hätte, aber gelegentlich finde ich es angebracht zu demonstrieren, dass der höchste militärische Vorgesetzte des Todesgeschwaders auch nichts anderes ist als mein persönlicher Befehlsempfänger.

„Admiral, lassen Sie einen schnellen Kurs nach Anaxes berechnen und informieren Sie mich umgehend über das Zeitfenster."

Ozzel nickt, ausnahmsweise kommentarlos, und gibt meinen Befehl weiter. Ich sehe, wie im Hintergrund einer der Astronavigationsoffiziere damit beginnt, fieberhaft den besten Vorschlag aus der Reihe möglicher Routen zu berechnen. Der Mann ist sichtlich nervös, er weiß, dass ich auf das Ergebnis warte. Schließlich wendet sich Ozzel wieder zum Bildschirm.

„Lord Vader, nach unserer Berechnung könnte die Executor Anaxes in annähernd 28 Stunden erreichen."

_28 Stunden? _Inakzeptabel.

„Berechnen Sie eine schnellere Route."

Der Astronavigationsoffizier macht sich bei Ozzel bemerkbar und versucht ihm eine Information weiterzugeben. Noch ehe dieser wieder den Mund in meine Richtung öffnen kann, hebe ich meinen Arm, deute auf den ängstlichen Offizier und wende mich direkt an ihn.

„Sie haben eine Anmerkung zu machen?"

Der Mann steht auf und nimmt Haltung an.

„Lord Vader, zwischen uns und der perlemianischen Handelsroute befinden sich ziemlich viele Gravitationshäufungen. Der von mir berechnete Kurs ist der definitiv schnellste bei sicherer Umgehung dieser möglichen Interferenzen."

Nach einer Sekunde Bedenkzeit mache ich eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die zugleich Akzeptanz signalisiert. Wenigstens hat Naeve dann Zeit genug, um ihre Arbeit zu machen.

Ich wende mich wieder an Ozzel.

„Sie, Admiral, informieren umgehend die Verantwortlichen in Pols Anaxes von meiner bevorstehenden Ankunft. Danach begeben Sie sich an Bord der _Devastator_ und führen von dort aus vorübergehend das Kommando über das Todesgeschwader. Sie nehmen die Suche nach weiteren Rebellenstützpunkten unverzüglich wieder auf. Nach Beendigung meiner Angelegenheiten auf Anaxes wird die _Executor_ wieder zur Flotte stoßen."

Ozzels Gesicht zeigt überdeutlich, dass ihm meine Entscheidung in Hinblick auf seine Person missfällt, aber leider tut er mir nicht den Gefallen, mir offen zu widersprechen. Auch er nimmt Haltung an.

„Mein Lord, meine Familie besitzt ein nicht unbeachtliches Anwesen auf Anaxes in den Hügeln von Sirpar. Ich würde es Ihnen gerne für die Dauer Ihres Aufenthalts zur Verfügung stellen."

Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.

Wenn das Anwesen der Ozzels auf den Sirparhügeln zu finden ist, dann steht es vermutlich ziemlich genau neben oder zwischen den Besitzungen anderer, sehr verdienstträchtiger Familien, die bereits seit den Zeiten der alten Republik aus Familientradition Nachschub für die höheren Offiziers- und Führungschargen der Flotte liefern. Die Häuser Wermis und Banjeer zum Beispiel. Auf Ozzels Vorschlag einzugehen, käme einer offenen Protegierung dieses Mannes gleich.

„Wir werden sehen, Admiral."

Ozzel reagiert sichtlich erfreut, was eine richtiggehende Woge des Unmuts in mir auslöst.

Ich werde natürlich, wenn überhaupt, dann Räumlichkeiten der Akademie in Anspruch nehmen.

Wenn ich mir die Visage dieses Mannes ansehe und mir vorstelle, welchen Treffer er mit seiner kleinen, an sich vollkommen bedeutungslosen Aktion gelandet hat, kommt mir der alte, aber immer wieder zutreffende Spruch ins Bewusstsein: Den Dummen gehört das Glück.

Natürlich kein Umstand, den er sich auf die Fahne heften kann, immerhin hat er trotz seiner Aufgeblasenheit nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Und er wird, was mich betrifft, auch weiterhin nichts erfahren.

Ich wende mich vom Bildschirm ab.

Ein abschließendes Zeichen, das ebenso für Ozzel wie für Vermeron gilt, die beide die Komm-Verbindungen beenden.

Ich selbst habe plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, die nächsten Stunden damit zu überbrücken, wieder einmal einige meiner hoch entwickelten Kampfdroiden nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verschrotten.

.

_._

_._

_.  
_

*:_Azur Hammer Kommando ist die im Weltraum um Anaxes stationierte Flotte, die damit beauftragt ist, Sektor Zero (Obersektor Imperiales Zentrum) zu verteidigen. Einen so überaus intriganten Charakter wie Tigellinus, der zudem militärisch als glatte Null bezeichnet werden muss, zum obersten Befehlshaber dieses für das Imperiale Zentrum Coruscant enorm wichtigen Flottenverbandes zu ernennen, lässt nicht nur die Militärs der GFFA die Köpfe schütteln. _

_Aber wir kennen ja den guten, alten Palpatine. Der erste Befehlshaber über den Obersektor, Großmufti Trachta, war ein Verräter, Teshik hatte Pech und Tigellinus war wohl genau wegen seines Charakters praktisch zu handhaben._

_In jedem Fall war er bei den Militärs erstens vermutlich ausgesprochen unerwünscht ... und zweitens hat Rufaan Tigellinus eine kleine, aber sehr feine Funktion in dieser Geschichte, daher habe ich mir erlaubt, seinen Rahmen (außerhalb des Textes) näher auszuführen. _

** Nachzulesen in: _The Far Orbit Project_, original book published by West End Games für_Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game_, 1998


	13. Kapitel 10

_Das ist jetzt das berühmte just for fun Kapitel, das wohl jeder Autor in seinen Geschichten mehr oder weniger versteckt hat. Ich habe mir also den Luxus erlaubt, ein an sich unwichtiges Detail auszuformulieren_

_Wen die direkte Interaktion Vader/Naeve bereits nervt, der kann sich diese Passage durchaus sparen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann gleich wieder retour zum hauptsächlichen roten Faden. Ich habe es aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben und wollte es so beibehalten, ohne es krampfhaft mit irgendeiner versteckten Bedeutung anzureichern._

_Es ist das letzte Kapitel auf der Executor._

_Zusatz: Ein kleiner Teil dieses Kapitels geht an alle Lohnsklaven dieser Welt, die sich mit halbwegs inkompetenten Chefitäten herumschlagen müssen.*g*_

_Wobei ich anmerken möchte, dass die Information zu Darth Vaders/Anakin Skywalkers durchschnittlichen PC-Kenntnissen EU Canon entspricht (Timothy Zahn hat diesen Umstand in seinem Roman „Allegiance" in einer Szene mit Mara Jade, die in Palpatines Bibliothek spiel,t eingebaut)_

_Und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, das aufzugreifen. *g*_

_._

_.  
_

**Kapitel 10**

Etwa zwölf Stunden und zwei ruinierte Übungsdroiden später

Meinen Anweisungen entsprechend hat man in meinem privaten Konferenzraum ein System installiert, das es Naeve erlaubt, ihren Spezialauftrag auszuführen. In vollkommener Ruhe und Abgeschlossenheit, wenn man von meiner Anwesenheit absieht. Ich selbst versuche, über einen weiteren Bildschirm jede ihrer Aktionen und Arbeitsschritte nachzuvollziehen.

Seit dem Moment, an dem ich ihr den Codeschlüssel erneut übergeben habe, bewegt sie sich in einem fast tranceartigen, hochkonzentrierten Zustand durch das mir vollkommen fremde Innenleben einer Datenbank.

Allerdings kann ich diese spezielle Begeisterung für eine Sache durchaus nachvollziehen, auch wenn unsere Interessen unterschiedlicher Natur sind und ansonsten keine Berührungspunkte aufweisen.

Seit meiner Kindheit habe ich am ehesten zu mir gefunden angesichts summender Gerätschaften, leuchtender Kontrollen, dem Geruch von warmem Öl auf glänzendem Metall. Kabel, Leitungen, Ströme, Technik ... mechanisch heiß oder kalt.

_Meine_ Welt.

Computertechnisch bin ich hingegen ein reiner Anwender. Entsprechend langweile ich mich bei der Pflicht, ihr bei dieser durchaus anspruchsvollen Arbeit von der ersten bis zur letzten Minute auf die Finger sehen zu müssen.

Soweit ich erkennen kann, bewegt sich Naeve ziemlich schnell auf mehreren, sich teilweise überlagernden Ebenen und Subebenen gleichzeitig. An einer Seite läuft eine Zahlenkolonne über den gesamten Bildschirm, die vermutlich zu den Entschlüsselungs- und Neucodierungsprogrammen gehört.

Laut ihren eigenen Aussagen ist sie gerade dabei, die Datenbank für den eigentlichen Vorgang der Neuverschlüsselung vorzubereiten.

Zu meinem Verdruss haben mir die Techniker keine der üblichen, für normale Anwender ausgelegten Benutzeroberflächen auf meinem Bildschirm installiert, was mir meine selbst auferlegte Kontrollfunktion eigentlich unmöglich macht.

Trotzdem muss ich sicherstellen, dass sie keine Informationen aufruft, die sie nicht zu interessieren haben.

Ich beobachte das ganze Prozedere noch eine Zeit lang weiter, dann schlage ich verärgert mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Naeve schreckt aus ihrer konzentrierten Arbeitshaltung hoch und blickt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Lord Vader?"

„Kommen Sie her."

Sie sieht mich fragend an.

„Kommen Sie schon!", knurre ich ungeduldig.

Sie steht auf und stellt sich etwas steif neben mich, während ich meinen Sessel zurückrollen lasse, um ihr Platz zu machen. So dicht neben mir zu stehen und auf mich herunterzusehen bereitet ihr spürbares Unbehagen.

Das ist aber nichts gegen meinen inneren Widerstand, ein Unvermögen eingestehen zu müssen.

"Warum, denken Sie, habe ich diesen Bildschirm hier vor mir, Naeve?"

„Um mich zu kontrollieren", kommentiert sie nüchtern.

Es kostet mir erneut einige Überwindung, auf den Kern der Sache zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Und warum sehe ich dann hier nur unidentifizierbares Zahlenmaterial vor mir ablaufen?"

Für einen Moment sieht sie mich einfach nur an, ehe ihr dämmert, worauf ich hinauswill. Einen winzigen Moment lang glaube ich, einen Anflug von Amüsiertheit in ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können, aber sie hat sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sie drückt genau zwei Tasten, dann habe ich eine Benutzeroberfläche vor mir, die es sogar mir erlaubt zu erkennen, mit welchen Dateien sie sich gerade tatsächlich befasst.

Naeve misst mich mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Lord Vader, darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?", fragt sie vorsichtig.

Ich bedeute ihr mein Einverständnis.

„Das nächste Mal wäre es vielleicht von Vorteil, wenn Sie den Technikern beim Installieren des Systems einfach ganz genau definieren, was für eine Arbeitsebene Sie auf Ihrem Schirm bevorzugen."

„Ich setze solche Überlegungen voraus", kontere ich kalt, obwohl sie mir natürlich nichts als die reine Wahrheit serviert hat.

„Ich glaube, diese Vorüberlegung haben die Techniker sogar angestellt. Wenn aber jemand immer Perfektion verlangt und auch selbst diesen Eindruck sehr stark vermittelt, dann kann es mitunter passieren, dass man ihn auch auf allen möglichen anderen Gebieten als Profi einschätzt."

„Sie sind hier, Naeve, um Leistung zu erbringen und nicht, um mir Vorträge darüber zu halten."

Der scharfe Klang meiner Stimme lässt sie leicht zusammenzucken.

„Natürlich, Lord Vader. Es ist auch nur meine Vermutung, warum man Ihnen eine der professionellen Benutzeroberflächen auf den Schirm gelegt hat und nicht eine für einen ... _reinen Anwender_."

Ich nicke.

Gerade im Moment erinnert sie mich sehr an ihren Vater. Artys Naeve scheint seine Neigung zu treffsicherer Stichelei an seine Tochter vererbt zu haben.

Nun, diese Spitze werde ich ihr wohl oder übel durchgehen lassen müssen, um das Thema endlich vom Tisch zu haben.

Naeve geht wieder zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz, setzt sich und sieht mit leicht zusammengepressten Lippen zu mir herüber.

„Ich wäre dann soweit, Lord Vader", teilt sie mir mit und ist klug genug, die Angelegenheit ebenfalls auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Sehr gut. Die Vorbereitungen sind also abgeschlossen. Zeit, ihr die Information zu geben, mit der sie ihre eigentliche Arbeit durchführen kann.

Die Information, die ihr Leben letztendlich ... _verändern_ wird.

Auf meinem Bildschirm erscheint ein Eingabefeld, und die kalte mechanische Stimme des Systems fordert mich auf, die eine, besondere Information zu benennen, nach der Naeve alle Dateien abrufen kann, die im weitesten Sinn damit assoziiert sind.

Nach all dieser Zeit fällt es mir sogar physisch schwer, den Namen auszusprechen. Ich muss mich regelrecht dazu zwingen. Die Silben des einst so vertrauten Namens klingen fremdartig nach so vielen Jahren.

„Anakin Skywalker".

Der Name erscheint, über die Spracherkennung, als Text im Eingabefeld.

Naeve zuckt mit keiner Wimper, sondern blickt mich weiterhin ruhig und unbewegt an. Weder ihr Blick noch ihre Körperhaltung zeigen irgendeine auffällige Reaktion.

„Verschlüsseln Sie alle mit diesem Namen auch nur entfernt zusammenhängenden Komponenten der Datenbank neu, und dann lassen Sie uns einen neuen Schlüssel generieren", ordne ich an.

Sie nickt und macht sich ohne weitere Verzögerung an die Arbeit.

Den Blick scheinbar konzentriert auf meinen Bildschirm gerichtet, bin ich mir gerade nicht im Klaren darüber, ob ich, angesichts ihrer unbewegten Miene, belustigt oder verärgert sein soll.

So sieht also die Halbwertszeit für den Bekanntheitsgrad eines zu seiner Zeit und in den damaligen offiziellen Medien wirklich gut vertretenen _Helden ohne Furcht_ aus.

Was erzählen Väter eigentlich genau, wenn sie ihren Kindern die Geschichten der eigenen geschlagenen Schlachten an langen Abenden im trauten Heim zum Besten geben? Streicht man die Leistungen und die Geschichte anderer Kameraden großzügig heraus?

Ein halbes Wunder, dass diese Generation überhaupt noch den Begriff Klonkriege kennt. In stark geschönter und frisierter Version natürlich.

Anakin Skywalker.

Für einen Moment ersteht eine Version meiner Geschichte vor Augen, bei der Darth Sidious und ein anderer Schüler, Dooku etwa, die Zukunft nicht nur über all die anderen Jedi, sondern auch über mein totes Fleisch und meine Knochen geschrieben hätten. Dann wäre ich zwar immer noch Anakin Skywalker und als solcher vermutlich nicht ganz so namenlos und vergessen wie all die anderen kleinen und großen Helden der Klonkriege. Aber auch nicht mehr als eine Fußnote der Geschichte, nach dem Aufstieg und Sieg des Imperiums über die alte Ordnung.

Mit meiner heutigen Kenntnis der Vorgänge zweifle ich keinen Moment daran, dass Sidious so oder so gewonnen hätte.

Ich selbst wäre wohl mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf irgendeiner der vielen in die Klonkriege verstrickten Welten den Säuberungsaktionen von Order 66 zum Opfer gefallen. Wer den Blick auf den Feind gerichtet hat, erwartet nicht den Blasterschuss aus den eigenen Reihen in den Rücken.

Früher oder später wäre sogar der Auserwählte über die Klinge gesprungen. Wenn ich an Palpatines übliche, perfide Vorgehensweise denke, möglicherweise sogar als einer der Ersten.

Padmé und unser Kind hätten mein Schicksal geteilt. Jedenfalls Padmé. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Meister sie nicht auf Dauer am Leben gelassen hätte. Eine andere Vision zeigt mir ihren Tod und unser Kind in Palpatines Händen. Ein Kind, das mein Meister vielleicht als verwertbares Material für die Dunkle Seite angesehen hätte.

Eigenartigerweise hat mir die nach langen Stunden voll peinigender Überlegungen, Reflexionen und Selbstzerfleischung gewonnene Erkenntnis, dass Padmé so oder so nicht hätte gerettet werden können, einen halben Frieden mit ihr gebracht.

Ich atme tief durch.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, das ich gerade erlebe: Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks die Geschichtsschreibung der Sieger einmal aus der Perspektive der Opfer und Verlierer unserer Neuen Ordnung der Galaxis zu spüren.

Letztendlich sind wir alle nur Sklaven unseres Schicksals.

„Der Vorgang ist abgeschlossen, mein Lord. Ich habe Ihnen gerade das Eingabefeld für den neuen Codeschlüssel hochgeladen."

Naeves ruhige Stimme reißt mich aus meiner selbstversunkenen Betrachtung. Ich kombiniere ein paar Daten und zufällige Zahlenfolgen miteinander und lasse das System einen neuen Codeschlüssel erzeugen.

Nachdem auch diese Angelegenheit erledigt ist, lässt meine unterschwellige Anspannung deutlich nach.

Meine Daten sind vorläufig wieder gesichert. Anakin Skywalker und seine wahre, vollständige Geschichte, _vor allem aber jeder Hinweis auf seinen Erben_, wurden soeben erneut unter Codes versteckt und begraben.

Ich fahre das System herunter und stehe auf. Naeve erledigt noch ein paar abschließende Handgriffe und erhebt sich dann ebenfalls.

„Ich hoffe, Ihre Arbeit hat keinen Fehler aufzuweisen, Naeve."

„Niemand hofft das mehr als ich, Lord Vader."

Als ich mich schon zum Ausgang begebe, wirft sie mir eine Frage hinterher.

„Lord Vader, darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?"

Der erfolgreiche Abschluss der Angelegenheit hinterlässt mich in großzügiger Stimmung. Ich bleibe stehen und drehe mich wieder zu ihr.

„Fragen Sie."

„Für welchen Zeitpunkt haben Sie eigentlich mein Ableben oder meine Gedächtnislöschung angesetzt?"

Ich hebe meine Hand, blicke ihr ins Gesicht und antworte in denkbar mildem Tonfall:

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, Sie lesen zu viel Rebellenpropaganda, Naeve."

Und denke dabei:  
_Leider bist du ein wirklich cleveres Mädchen__.__ Also vermutlich eher früher als später._

_._

_.  
_

_... wird fortgesetzt ...__  
_


End file.
